A Father's Wish
by LovelySinner7
Summary: Two father's Two wishes. One seeks to become a father to another and the other seeks his lost son. Will both get their wishes granted or will one have to suffer?
1. What's going On with Antauri?

LS7: Hello... One and all! I decided to write yet another AntaurixChiro fic in which a father/son relationship is built yay! Well I didn't think of this story alone. I have to thank Crystal Persian for all of her wonderful ideas. She's awesome so this story will be going out to her.

Disclaimer: Seriously... I wish... we all wish but srmthfg! will never be ours!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Scene change/description**

**Night time: Shugazoom City, Location: Inside the Super Robot**

Five figures were gathered around in the control center where they were currently about to have a meeting. One other figure who was the speaker was a blue robotic monkey that went by the name of Gibson. Not Gibson or Mr. Gibson just Gibson. He was the intellectual monkey who was also the brains of the team. Then we have a red monkey that went by the name of Sprkswho looked extremely bored. He was the pilot of the team and also biggest flirt.

"Do we really have to have this meeting?! said the red monkey in a bored tone. Suddenly a punch landed him on the ground.

"Sprks, shut up and let Gibson speak!" Replied a female voice that belonged to a yellow monkey with pink eyes. Her name was Nova and she was the toughest fighter on the team. She was also the only girl on the team and Sprks loved flirting with her and she loved hitting him.

"You guys are so funny together." Laughed a deeper yet kind sounding voice.

"Otto! if you don't want to end on the floor like Mr. flirt here, then shut it!!" Nova glared at the nervous green monkey. Otto may not be the brightest, but he was the an expert on mechanics and was a real sweetheart. He even taught Gibson a thing or two.

"Everyone calm yourselves down." a wiser voice said. His Name, Antauri and he was the wisest monkey on the team. He was also second in command of the team with a metallic, silver body and blue eyes. Everyone calmed down at Antauri's command and settled down. Their leader who was a boy no younger then fourteen with raven hair, the bluest eyes that rival sapphires, wearing white clothing with a orange scarf and black boots and black gloves just laughed at the others. He was Chiro. The chosen one with the power and destiny to stop the evil that plagued anywhere and anyone. He was also tired and wiped out from all of the training and scouting they had to do earlier. All Chiro wanted to do was hit his bed and sleep but he knew that this meeting had to take place. Even if it was at night.

"Gibson, what's this meeting about?"The young boy asked curiously and in a tired manner. This tiredness went un noticed to Gibson who started explaining what the meeting was about which was different battle tactics for the team that he came up with. Antauri of course did notice and looked over at Chiro who eyelids were starting to get droopy with each passing second. Antauri couldn't help but feel sorry for him. For he could never understand what it meant to feel tired, hungry or anything like that due to his body. But what he did know what that ever since Chiro became the leader of the monkey team, he felt this need to protect him and be there for him.

_'Like a father.' _Antauri thought to himself. He wanted Chiro to want him as a father figure as well but he didn't want to push the boy any further and just kept a mentor/student figure up. Antauri felt like this for over a year. A year ago when Chiro first awoken the monkeys and vowed to be their leader. This feeling became stronger after seven months of Chiro being with them. Chiro had volunteered to do the grocery shopping and Antauri accompanied him. Antauri remembered that day very well as if it were yesterday...

**Seven moths ago... (Shugazoom City)**

_Chiro and Antauri were walking side by side with Chiro hold tow bags of what looked like food and other assortments. Antauri held the other two bags. As the two were walking back from the store, Chiro spoke up._

_"Hey Antauri? do you think that I'm a good leader for this team?" Chiro asked. Antauri was taken back by this question. Sure Chiro had his moments where he didn't succeed at everything but he knew from the moment they first met, that he was the right choice as their leader._

_"Chiro, I belive you to be the best leader that you can be. But why do you question your abilities as a leader?" Antauri asked as they walked towards the park. They saw a empty bench and decided to take a short break. The weather was nice as they saw little kids playing with their friends and family. Chiro solemnly answered the question given to him by Antauri._

_"Well I was never really good at anything and being the leader of a team that saved the world before is really big shoes to fill." Chiro replied a little sadly. Antauri didn't want to Chiro to feel sad. Chiro was probably good at a lot of things. He just didn't realize them yet. Antauri didn't know what he was doing but he patted Chiro shoulder and spoke._

_"Chiro, as your second in command, you can't doubt yourself. The moment doubt and fear crawl inside you, you lose at the end. Now i hope you understand what I'm telling you Chiro, don't doubt your abilities. Never mind what you can't do but think about what you can do and work from there." Antauri spoke in his usual calm demeanor. Chiro turned towards the silver monkey and smiled. _

_"Thanks Antauri, you know how to cheer a guy up. Let's get out of here and get back before it gets dark." Chiro said happily as he got up from the bench and grabbed the bags. As Antauri was about to do the same, he saw something that made him stop to look. A young boy who looked about four was playing with an older man._

_'Probably his father.' thought Antauri The father and the younger were playing some ball game where the person had to catch the ball coming towards them. Antauri, intrigued, watched on as the little boy missed the ball and his father pick him up and patted his shoulder to let the boy know that it was alright. As Antauri watch this father/son moment he didn't realize that Chiro was tapping him repeatedly on the arm to alert him. _

_"Antauri come on let's go!" Chiro said as he tapped Antauri again. Antauri looked over to Chiro to see that the boy was a little worried._

_"Oh! I'm sorry Chiro, but I saw this man playing catch with a younger boy." Spoke Antauri as he pointed to the couple. Chiro saw the pair together all the time and figured that Antauri would be interested seeing that. Antauri and Chiro began walking towards their destination when Chiro glanced over at Antauri and spoke._

_"The pair that you saw back there was Mr. Dewitt and his son Sammie. They always play catch which is tossing a ball to the person across from you and they have to try and catch the ball. I see them all the time together. Sammie's mom died in a car crash a few months back. So it's just them." Antauri listened as Chiro started talking. Chiro's eyes, from what Antauri could make out, was filled with sadness. Chiro continued._

_"When I was younger, my parents and I always went to the park. I remember my father and I doing loads of stuff together. Like playing freeze tag, catch, and even soccer. But when I was four, my parents died. I don't really remember everything on that day but I remember at their funeral, I cried and cried." Chiro's voice held so much sadness that it even made Antauri sad. _

_"Chiro, you don't have to tell me this if you chose not to." Antauri spoke. Why did Chiro chose him of all people to tell this to. Why?_

_"I just felt like telling you. For some reason, when I'm around you Antauri, I have to tell you things I normally wouldn't share with others. You're a good friend and comrade Antauri." Chiro smiled and continued to walk to the robot with Antauri close behind. For some reason, Antauri felt hurt. He was thankful for what Chiro had told him but he wanted to more than a comrade to the young hero. He remembered the father and son pair and asked himself._

_'Why can't I have that relationship with Chiro?'_

_**End of Flashback...**_

Antauri smiled a little from that memory. He wanted Chiro to be happy but he wished that he was the one to make him happy. Deep down inside he was afraid that Chiro wouldn't see him as a father and that hurt more than any attack given. He noticed that Gibson was still talking and lucky for him, Antauri was good at remembering things while being occupied else where. He glanced over to Chiro to see a cute site. Chiro was fast asleep in his chair. His chest moved up and down slowly indicating sleep and his body was hunched over slightly. Antauri floated to where Chiro was and gently woke him up. Chiro stirred and opened his eyes slowly to see Antauri. Before he could say anything, Antauri spoke to the others.

Alright the meeting is over. We will dicuss this further in the morning. It's already late and Chiro is tired. The other monkies glanced over to their leader and Sprks made a snide comment.

"Guess the kid fell asleep on another one of your boring lectures _brainaic!"_ Sprks commented seeing as he was getting tired to.

"First of all _Sprky_, don't call me that, secondly the meeting was only 10 minutes long!" retorted Gibson as he and Sprks were about to go at it but Otto held Sprks back.

"Usually I don't agree with Sprks, but on this on I do, I nearly fell asleep myself and it was kinda boring." Nova said tiredly and in the nicest way she could put it. She walked past everyone to her yellow tube a told everyone goodnight. The others soon followed her actions as well. Sprks also said goodnight and went to his red tube followed by Gibson in his blue tube and Otto in his green tube. That left only Antauri and Chiro.

Chiro slowly got up from his chair. He silently thanked Antauri for ending the long meeting so that he could go to sleep. He was about to fall over when Antauri levitated Chiro upright. He thank Antauri yet again and was about to enter his orange tube when Antauri stopped him. Chiro didn't understand why Antauri stop him but whatever it was about, he hoped it could wait till morning when Chiro didn't feel so tired.

"Antauri? What is it?" the young child asked while covering up a yawn. He noticed that Antauri was a little nervous. Something that was unusual for the stoic monkey.

"Um... I wanted to give you something really quick." Antauri replied a little un easy.

"What is it then?" Chiro asked a little curious now. Quickly, he felt something cold coming into contact with his cheek and glanced over with his now shocked eyes.

"_Did he- did he just? What just happened here?' _Chiro thought to himself. He couldn't speak for the words didn't come out. He didn't know what to feel. Happy, upset, mad. He didn't know. There was a pregnant pause and then finally after what felt like hours, Antauri broke the ice.

"I do apologise Chiro. While we were scouting the city earlier this evening, I saw that same couple, the one you called Mr. Dewitt and his son Sammie. The father kissed his son and I heard him say goodnight. I think it's called a goodnight kiss." Antauri said embarrassed. He didn't want Chiro to feel uncomfortable after that but he would shocked if he didn't.

Chiro who didn't say anything before just blushed. He was a little embarrassed. He was fourteen for Pete's sake. He didn't need a goonight kiss. Why couldn't he just say goodnight like the others? Antauri saw the discomfort in Chiro body posture and with a hurt tone but he made sure to hide it from Chiro, he told him to get some sleep. Chiro glanced over at the Silver monkey before going in his orange tube. When he was finally alone and before he went to his own room for the night, Antauri sadly told himself out loud.

"I just hurt the one I consider a son. Now he hates me."

It was a little after two in the morning when Antauri was still awake. He thought about earlier and the look on Chiro's face when he kissed him goodnight. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. But he listen to his instincts. And those same instincts are what led him to Chiro's bedroom door. Antauri fazed through Chiro's door and saw the young teen asleep with his battle clothes still on. Carefully as to not wake the boy, Antauri levitated Chiro so that he could take off his scarf, boots, and gloves. He was going to take Chiro's shirt off since he had another shirt underneath but thinking he didn't want to make Chiro feel more uncomfortable, he decided to leave that own. He gently placed Chiro on the bed and pulled the covers over him so he wouldn't be cold.

When this was all done, Antauri looked over at the sleeping teen. Antauri smiled softly as he floated near Chiro and patted his hair softly. Chiro looked so innocent when he slept.

'_Like someone with no care in the world.' _Thought Antauri as he continue to gently and slowly pet Chiro's raven hair. It was an hour into the night when the alarm that signaled trouble alerted everyone in the robot. Chiro woke up to the sound of the alarm and to Antauri in his room. He was stunned for a few seconds but quickly became alert.

"Antauri...!!!" Chiro began but Antauri stopped him.

"I know Chiro, there's trouble!" Antauri told the teen. As the two went to go meet the others in the control center, their thoughts couln't be any different from one another.

_'Will what happend earlier... affect our relationship?'_

LS7: Well that was the first chappie. I hope I gave this a good ending that wasn't too cliche. Thanks Crystal Persian for the ideas. Look out for the next chappie called: "Awkwardness and Trouble!" Read and Review guys! ^^


	2. Awkwardness and Trouble!

LS7: Well it seems as though this story of mine is going great. I'm glad… Again I would like thank everyone who reviewed for this story. Especially you Crystal Persian!

Chiro: Doesn't own anything except her OC Damien….!(Which won't appear till the next chappie!)

_Last Time on A Father's Wish…_

_"Hey Antauri? do you think that I'm a good leader for this team?" Chiro asked. Antauri was taken back by this question. Sure Chiro had his moments where he didn't succeed at everything but he knew from the moment they first met, that he was the right choice as their leader._

_"Um... I wanted to give you something really quick." Antauri replied a little un easy._

_"I know Chiro, there's trouble!" _

Chapter 2: "Awkwardness and Trouble!"

The alarm was going off like crazy as the monkey team were tying to figure out what was going on. Gibson was checking the computer system and found what he was looking for.

"There seems to be a distress call from a planet that is similar to earth's gravity force." Gibson explain as he kept typing on the computer at a fast pace.

"So what are you saying Gibson is there is a planet that is similar to earth? Who is the distress call from though? Nova asked the blue monkey. But as she looked around, she couldn't help but notice two people were missing…

'_Where's-' _But Nova's thoughts were soon interrupted as the two people she wondered about arrived. The doors opened to reveal Antauri and Chiro. Antauri went over to ask Gibson what was wrong. But Nova, Sprks, and Otto noticed that Chiro looked…well different.

"Um.. Chiro? Where are your boots, and gloves and scarf?" Otto questioned the young leader. I was safe to say that Chiro was of two things that night. He was tired for one since he didn't really get that much sleep due to the alarm. And two, he was extremely embarrassed at the question presented to him.

"Yeah Kid, your usually prepared for stuff like this!" Sprks laughed in a cocky tone only to receive a slap from Nova.

"Leave him alone you two. He just woke up so he must have forgotten." Nova wanted to believe that but her mind thought otherwise. She saw how Antauri was looking at Chiro went they had arrived.

'_Antauri seemed ashamed or scared and Chiro seemed uncomfortable. What happened between those two?' _Nova pondered. She said no more in the matter and went towards Gibson along with Otto and Sprks.

Chiro just stood there confused yet embarrassed. He was so tired that he didn't remember how his clothes were discarded. He looked towards the silver monkey and noticed that he was busy talking with Gibson… Antauri glanced over at Chiro and the two momentarily locked eyes with one another. As soon as they looked at each other, they looked away in embarrassment. Chiro looked away with wide blue eyes.

'_He couldn't have possibly be the one who…! Well he did kiss me good night but did he also-?' _His thoughts were quickly disbanded when Antauri interrupted him.

"Chiro! The emergency is dire. We have to hurry. Quickly go back in your room and put on your boots, scarf and gloves. We will be setting out to Azarth. It's similar to earth's atmosphere and it seems someone needs our help. Go on Chiro." Antauri replied in a tone that Chiro couldn't quite pick up on.

"Umm I'll be back in five minutes you guys." Chiro said as he quickly ran to his orange tube to get his stuff.

"Antauri did seem a little weird. Why did he take off my stuff?" Chiro asked out loud…

He had no time to worry about this as he quickly put on his remainder of clothing and raced back down the tube towards he's awaiting friends. Chiro once, he was back, noticed that Antauri didn't once look at him… His gazed was directed else where and not at Chiro. It was as though he was scared to look at the boy… Chiro couldn't help but feel he did something wrong.

Gibson typed in some fast paced codes for the robot to respond to so that they could go to Azarth. Wait awaited them… no one knew.

"Is everyone ready? I placed the coordinates for us to follow so we can go any time you're ready Chiro." Gibson replied. Everyone looked towards Chiro for his answer. Antauri slowly looked up from his gaze towards the floor and looked to Chiro. Chiro glanced over at Antauri but dismissed his look and told the team he was ready to go.

"All Right!" Screamed Otto excitedly as he and the others prepared for the journey.

"SUPER, ROBOT, MONKEY, TEAM, HYPER, FORCE, GO!!!!!" The team shouted. Each member went in their own tubes as the prepared for take off.

While in own pod, Antauri was very distressed. For one he knew he made Chiro very uncomfortable about the whole kiss and taking of some of his clothes off. He felt so stupid for believing that Chiro would see him as a father…

'_I was so stupid…stupid… STUPID!' _The silver monkey thought sadly. Unbeknown to him, Chiro was distressed too. He thought of many reasons of why Antauri avoided to look at him but just thought of the same one each time.

'_I did something wrong and Antauri is upset at me… But what did I do?' _Chiro thought sadly. Then he remembered from many hours ago the kiss that Antauri gave him.

'_I hope I didn't hurt him by rejecting the kiss! But I was tired and it was totally unexpected!' _Chiro pondered at this for awhile until Gibson appeared on Chiro's screen in a hologram…

"Chiro we are near the planet Azarth but it seems that were are being attacked by some enemies…" Gibson warned in a painic.

Chiro saw on his screen something coming towards them at a fast rate. He didn't have time to declare an attack on the mysterious creatures as one of them hit the robot hard to the point where it didn't have time to recover… The robot was falling and it was falling fast.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The monkey team cried.

"What do we do!? The robot is in real bad shape guys!" Cried Otto.

"The robot is still falling and we can't do a thing about it!? Yelled Sprks in apparent anger.

Antauri!? How can we get out of this alive? I don't think we'll survive the impact!" Nova nervously said although she tried to stay calm.

Antauri never responded to Nova…. He just kept thinking the same thing over and over again.

'_If we don't survive this, how will I ever get to apologize to Chiro about making him feel so uncomfortable around me. All I wanted was for us to become closer. Like a real father and son… Now I may not get this chance. '_

Chiro was scared out of his wits. How were they going to survive this? Like Nova just said, they might not survive the impact. And then what? He wouldn't be given the chance to apologize to Antauri… his mentor and friend for whatever he did to make him feel hurt and upset…

"I'm so sorry Antauri…. I'm so sorry!"

That was the last words that escaped the young boy's mouth as the robot crashed into the ground. The robot was not in good shape. And neither was the team. They landed on a desert of some sorts but the team couldn't see this as they were all unconscious. No one there to help the team; except for shadowy monsters that attacked them before wanting do more damage…

LS7: Yes I know short…But don't worry the action starts in the next chapter… Which is called what Antauri?

Antauri: Must I?

LS7: Yes!!!

Antauri: Look out for "Azarth and Damien!"

LS7: Read and Review!


	3. Azarth and Damien!

LS7: Now let kick this off shall I? Me don't own but I own Damien…

_Last Time on A Father's Wish…_

"_There seems to be a distress call from a planet that is similar to earth's gravity force." _

'_I did something wrong and Antauri is upset at me… But what did I do?' _

'_If we don't survive this, how will I ever get to apologize to Chiro about making him feel so uncomfortable around me. All I wanted was for us to become closer. Like a real father and son… Now I may not get this chance.'_

Chapter 3: "Azarth and Damien!"

**Azarthian Desert….**

There was a desert… A desert in which held sand and plants that were dying… There were trees but they looked so ominous with their branches that resembled claws. This land also held something else. It held a huge robot that was burn out in certain areas and dented in others. Next to the dismantled robot laid five colored robotic monkeys and a boy whose clothes were ripped and dirty. The six figures were unconscious. They didn't know that six Shadowy figures were approaching them for they were its target. These shadowy figures were ghastly. They wore black hoods so their faces were hidden. Their claws were a bluish green and were long and dry. One of the hooded figures had spoken in a dry, dead voice as they floated slowly towards their targets…

"MASTER HATES CHILDREN! So let's dispose of him... " Said one of the figures.

They slowly approached the still unconscious boy… But before any of them left a mark on Chiro, a bright green light released itself from the child and turned into the form a of huge gorilla. The light formed a protective shield around Chiro and his friends who were still knocked out.

"The Power Primate IS IN THAT PUNY CHILD!?" One of the ghouls bellowed with disbelief… One other figure placed its long clawed arm on its partner and in a calm yet evil tone replied:

"Obstacles like this one presents itself in a utmost ironic way… To kill the holder of the power primate… and use his power to dominate more then just this wasteland. Seems fortunate that we attacked them."

The hood of it's cloak hid its devilish smirk. The others had a similar smirk as well.

**Somewhere Near the Mountains of The Azarthian Desert…**

A figure laid waiting at the mountain's base and over saw everything that took place not too far from him… This figure had just saw a great light and was intrigued to know where it had came from. The man wore a black hood similar to that of the shadowy figures… A snarl escaped from his mouth as he watched with great anger as the ghastly figures approached a young boy with tattered clothing and what seemed to be a robot and five colored robots. The hooded man ran as fast as he could to the aid f the child. His face couldn't be seen but only his hair escaped the hood. As he ran, the mysterious figure said to himself while tightly clutching his dagger…

"I hope I'm not to late…_again_!"

**Back with Chiro and the others in the desert…**

As the ghostly figures were approaching their target, they heard a soft groan. It was coming from Chiro… Chiro clutched his aching head and groaned. It was then that Chiro looked around quickly and realized that him and the team were in a desert…

"The team!" Chiro said out loud. But before he could get up to check on his friends, Chiro felt a wave of immense bad energy coming towards him. Chiro was correct as he turned sharply ahead of him and saw six shadowy cloaked figures coming at him… Chiro was scared. He felt weak and tired just being close to them. He noticed there was a barrier in front him…

'_It's protecting me and my friends.' _Chiro thought softly to himself before getting into a stance ready for battle. If he was going to fight, Chiro knew he had to be on his toes. He's never seen this kind of enemy before so fighting all six of the would prove to be a challenge. Chiro felt lonely. He was used to the others being by his side on the battle field. But as Chiro glanced back at the robot and his friends unconscious bodies, he knew it was up to him to protect them…

'_Antauri, Nova, Sprks, Otto, Gibson… I'll protect you.' _Chiro charged at the creatures head on. He realized that the barrier was gone… Chiro was a bit confused. Did he do it or was some else watching them? The ghoulish figures circled around Chiro so he was on his guard. He heard one of them speak to him in a voice that reminded him of Skeleton King.

"Little boy… So noble and foolish of you to try and save your friends. Give us your power and we'll _try_ not to make killing you hurt. But I don't usually keep my _promises._" Replied on of the figures. His voice filled with false kindness but malice was laced with in it.

Chiro was furious. He seethed in rage as he was being taunted. His usual innocent blue eyes burned with a darker blue as he retorted back; malice with in his voice.

" Well… it was very foolish of you to think you could beat me. Oh! And I'll _try _not to destroy you guys too much… But that's a promise I _will _keep." Chiro furiously retorted.

"We'll see you wretched boy." The creatures all charged at Chiro only to be fooled when their claws didn't met their mark. Chiro jumped into the air and yelled out his attack; electricity flaring at his hand.

"CHIRO SPEARO!!!!" A lightning bolt aimed at two of the monsters hit its mark as Chiro landed on the ground with a soft thump. Chiro smirked at his handy work but it was quickly gone as he noticed the others were laughing at him. This made Chiro even madder than before.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" Chiro Yelled… He hated being laughed At. Especially when he didn't find it funny.

"You poor fool. If you destroy one or two of us, we just come back. Just look behind you!" Chiro looked behind him slowly to find that the creature wasn't lying. It was too late for Chiro to call an attack because one of the monsters clawed at his shoulder. Blood poured from his injury as Chiro screams of pain were heard. As Chiro fell to his knees in pain, the other monkeys slowly awoke to see their leader fall. Antauri was the first to react.

"CHIIIIRRRROOO!" Screamed Antauri as he saw Chiro fall. Antauri's anger intensified as he lunged at one of the monsters and destroyed it with his mind claw. The others followed in suit as they attacked the monsters. But in the shadows behind a rock stood the mysterious figure He clenched his dagger as he watched the scene. He glared at the monsters that were attacking the raven hair boy and his friends.

'_I have to help them anyway I can…' _Thought the mysterious figure. He saw that the young boy who he heard being called Chiro, was in deep trouble as he clutched his shoulder in pain but still tried to fight.

'_What spirit that boy has… Just like Alexander had…' _The mysterious warrior thought sadly as he picked up a rock and threw it at one of the creatures… It hit its mark dead on. The hooded figure yelled at Chiro and the others hoping he could help them out.

"RUN!!!!!! CHIRO!!! RUN NOW OR YOUR FRIENDS WILL DIE!!!!" Replied the hooded man as he ran from his hiding place and towards a stunned Chiro and his friends. The man took out his dagger that Chiro noticed was enrapped with gold writing that he had no clue of. The dagger was very shiny Chiro…

'_It must be very important to him.' Chiro Pondered to himself 'But who is he?'_

The hooded man while fighting the creatures, saw the confused looks before him and smiled…

"Don't worry… I mean none of you any harm. But are you Chiro?" The man asked Chiro who looked curiously at him.

"Yes? Chiro said to him. He didn't know why, but there was something about this man that Chiro seemed to like. Maybe it was his fighting skills.

"You like my dagger? Well you can look later but these things are after you. I will explain later but I need you to run and try to get out of here." The man replied seriously. Chiro at first was about to react back. He would never leave his friends, but when he looked over at the others, he could tell these things were just toying with them. They wanted him and Chiro knew it. Chiro looked sadly at his team before looking back at the man who just stabbed one of the creatures with his dagger.

"CHIRO, RUN NOW!" The Man said. Before Chiro ran, he asked the man what his name was.

"What's your name?" Chiro asked.

"My name is Damien… Damien Alhad. Now GO!" Chiro ran as fast as he could. If the monsters were only after him, why put Antauri and the others in danger. Chiro ran as fast as he could, never looking back as he would run back to help if he did. Clutching his bleeding shoulder, a tear ran down from Chiro blue eyes as he soft whispered to himself…

"I'm sorry everyone… I'm so sorry Antauri…"

**With the others…….**

'_Who was that man talking to Chiro not to long ago? And why did he run off in such a hurry?! Who ever that guy is, he had better not had said something to upset Chiro. I don't trust that man at all!!' _Antauri thought bitterly as he and Otto were fighting two creatures Nova and Sprks were busy with their own handful. Gibson and Damien were fighting the monsters too. Suddenly one of the creatures slipped past Damien and was headed for where Chiro had ran off. Damien saw this and ran after the ghoul. Antauri also saw this and told Otto to try and hold his own. Antauri was curious as to why this man and creature were so interested in Chiro.

'_I'm coming Chiro!!' _Was the similar thought that ran through both Damien and Antauri…

**With Chiro…**

'_Okay… I have no clue where I ran to, I'm hungry, tired, and on top of that, my shoulder is killing me and freaky monsters are after me. And to make my day even better… The robot is in shambles and we're in the desert. My life is so great…' _Thought Chiro sarcastically as he ran to what seemed like a bridge. He prayed Antauri and the others were holding their own and that Damien guy…

'_Maybe later I'll apologize to Antauri for what I did to hurt him… He's been nothing but kind to me and-' _Chiro's thought was interrupted as he felt the same energy as he did when those creepy creatures came.

'_Great…' _Thought Chiro as he backed up onto the bridge only to learn that it wasn't as sturdy as it creaked and swayed dangerously.

"Time to die little brat!!" Said the creature as it advanced on Chiro. Chiro was so scared that the more his backed up, the bridge was breaking underneath his weight. Chiro looked down and saw that there was no water below. But only a bottomless pit… As the creature advance more on the scared boy, it stopped and disappeared as Damien stabbed it with his sword. By his side was Antauri who just stared at this man.

'_Just who is he?' _Antauri pondered.

"ANTAURI! DAMIEN! You're-" But before Chiro was about to respond, the bridge was about to fall. But before Antauri even had time to think, Damien was by Chiro's side. The bridge did fall but Damien was quick to use his dagger to stick it in a near by ledge. As he clutch Chiro, he noticed that Chiro lost a lot of blood from his shoulder. He also noticed that Chiro was in and out of consciousness.

'_This isn't good!' _Thought Damien as he held Chiro close to his chest. He jumped by a near by ledge and soon got back on ground where Antauri awaited anxiously. Antauri saw the condition that Chiro was in… Chiro's shoulder was in bad shape. Blood was everywhere on Chiro clothes and he wasn't waking up.

"We need to take him to my house… I have some supplies to help him." Damien said seriously as he clutched Chiro tightly. Antauri could help be feel anger towards this guy… Touching Chiro like he knew him that way.

"We have a medical lab in our robot." Retorted Antauri bitterly yet calmly towards Damien. Damien still kept his hood on so only his hair was seen. He carried chiro's unconscious body bridal style past Antauri and glanced over his shoulder.

"I don't think your robot is great shape. Judging from the damage it received, there is no medical bay. So lets get your friends and take care of Chiro's injuries. My house isn't too far from here." Said Damien in a angry yet understanding tone. He understood why this silver monkey was so bitter to him. He understood the feeling all to well. He put the memory behind him and walked back towards the others awaiting their arrival. Chiro groaned in pain and grabbed his shoulder tightly. His eyes closed shut in a pained expression. Damien glanced down at the boy and gasped at how pale Chiro was becoming.

'_I have to hurry or he'll die from the lost of blood!' _Damien remarked with sadness. Antauri followed the pair close behind keeping a close watch on Damien. He didn't trust this man. He knew a lot more about those thing creatures and why they were only after Chiro. Antauri couldn't help but feel a twinge of longing as he saw how Damien clutched Chiro. Antauri wanted to be the one who saves Chiro and be there for him. Who was this guy. What did he want. And why is he so attached to Chiro. It's as almost as if-

'_As if Chiro was his own son..' _Antauri thought sadly as he, Damien and an unconscious Chiro walked back to the robot where the others awaited…

'_Who are you Damien…? Just who are you?'_

LS7: Whew! I finally finished the third chappie. YAY! I get a bit more descriptive on Damien in the next chapter. Um… Sprks?

Sprks: Yeah?

LS7: Tell the lovely people out there what to look forward to!

Sprks: Look forward to the next chapter called: "Jealously and Sorrow's Song…"

LS7: Read and review…!


	4. Jealously and Sorrow!

LS7: I'm so glad that people are liking this story… Again I want to Thank the awesome Crystal Persian for her superior ideas…

_Last Time on A Father's Wish…_

"_MASTER HATES CHILDREN! So let's dispose of him…"_

"_I hope I'm not to late…again!"_

"_RUN!!!!!! BOY RUN NOW OR YOUR FRIENDS WILL DIE!!!!" _

"_We need to take him to my house… I have some supplies to help him." _

'_Who are you Damien…? Just who are you?'_

Chapter 4: "Jealously and Sorrow's Song…"

**Azarthian Desert…. (Antauri's P.O.V.)**

**Who is this guy…? Just because he saved Chiro doesn't mean he's someone I'm willing to trust! I feel this sense of darkness when I'm near him. Which is a lot since he's carrying Chiro in his arms. I just can't shake these unknown feelings when I see Chiro in **_**his**_** arms like that. I just know that I will not trust him. Chiro is laying in **_**his **_**arms... Chiro looks so hurt. It's my fault. I should be the on that was hurt instead of **_**my son…**_** Did I just say that…? Well at least I'm thinking it and nt saying it. I don't know what Chiro would think of me if I would tell him…But with the way he's hurt, I don't know if I could get that chance- NO! I have to trust Chiro to pull through. Just like he has before. As we're walking towards this **_**Guy's **_**home, I pull my gaze from Chiro towards Nova. She looks at me with her eyes that are laced with concern and curiosity. What is she so curious and concerned about? I know it's about Chiro and this guy but I sense something deeper. It's as almost if she were concerned about me. I don't want her or anyone of the others knowing what I'm feeling right now. So there's really no point in worrying about me. I look from Nova's gaze to the others. **

**As we're still walking, I noticed that Gibson and Otto about the robot. I vaguely heard Otto say that the robot looked beyond repair but he'll try his best to get the robot up and running. I also see a sad attempt of Sprks try to flirt with Nova and her punching him really hard. I swear those two should put aside their pride and tell the other of their feelings towards each other. But right now, that's not important. What is important is making sure Chiro gets some medical attention, find out a little more about this guy, and as I look around this barren land, find out what happened to this planet and it's inhabitants. The only one on this land so it seems it's this man carrying Chiro. He knows way too much about this land and those creatures who attacked Chiro. And I swear I will find out why those things did what they did to him. I couldn't take the silence from this guy so I wanted to ask him a few questions. **

" _**How much further do we have to walk?"**_

**I asked curiously. Chiro needs help fast and with the rate things are going now, it seems nearly helpless. The man apparently didn't hear me or was simply ignoring because he didn't answer right away. I nearly wanted to slap him across the face but I remembered Chiro was in his arms so I refrained. As I was about to ask him again, he stopped dead in his tracks. Why in the name of Shugazoom did he stop?! Chiro's life is at stake and this guy stops?! He turns towards us, Chiro still unconscious in his arms. He's still wearing that hood so we still couldn't see his face. As he was about to speak, I took in the surrounds. We're clearly in a desert with no one living here with one exception, and now that I look at it, I see a hut a few ways from where we are. From what I gather, the hut looks pretty old as though no one lived there for a few years. Is this where he lives? What kind of help can he offer Chiro in a hut such as this… If only the robot wasn't so damaged then Chiro would have been okay by now. **

"_**That hut that you all probably see not to far from you is where I live. It may not look like much to you all, but it was once my home here when things were… normal. Lets get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner your friend Chiro will be alright and the quicker I can talk to you all about what's going on here." **_

**The others continued to follow hi after he spoke. They might not spotted it, but I don't miss these kinds of things. When he said back to normal, he sounded sad. As if he was the one responsible****for what is gong on here. Well whether he is or not, I will get my answers soon enough. I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn't here Gibson call me.**

"_**Antauri? The others have walked a little near the hut. Are you alright? I know you have your suspicions and questions as do I, but we need to get Chiro some help before anything…" **_

**At the mention of Chiro, I nodded my head in understanding and both me and Gibson headed over to the old hut. As I saw it closer, it really did look like it was about to fall over at any given moment. Why was he living in a hut? The man walked in the hut and we of course followed. The inside of the hut wasn't to different from the outside. There in the left side corner of the room which was a little bigger than I thought, had a old, dusty black chair. To my right I saw a cupboard of different bottles and jars. Were they medicine or something else? How could anyone live like this. Clothes were thrown everywhere, there was this odor of a musty smell and it was completely dusty. As I continued to exam the room as did everyone else, the man gently place Chiro on a sofa or what looked like one. He took off Chiro's bloodied and tattered shirt and started to look at his wounds. As I walked over to the pair, I felt angry at him. Usually me or Gibson checked Chiro for injuries or gave him a medical exam but this guy is a total stranger who we don't know. As he finished inspecting the wounds, he finally took of his hood in one swift flow. He had shoulder length black hair, deep pale blue eyes, olive skin, some sort of armor that wrapped around him showing some parts of his torso with an emblem in the middle of his body. His arms were bare except for wrappings on them with some sort of tattoos going down his left arm. He also wore black baggy pants with a tattered red scarf wrapped with in the belts of the pants. And also on him was that dagger. That dagger is close to him I bet for when we first met him, he treated the weapon as of it was his partner. He looked at me and smiled for some reason. Why is he smiling at me? He does know something I don't!! I quickly calm down and asked him about Chiro.**

"_**So how is he? Chiro I mean?" **_**Again he smiled at me but the smile was a bit sadder. **

"_**Chiro will be alright my friend. His wounds weren't as fatal as I thought but using some of the herbs I have with me, I was able to stop he bleeding. But because of the amount of blood that he did lose, he won't wake up for awhile." **_

**Chiro! He won't be awake for awhile… How long must I wait until I can see Chiro awake, laughing with the rest of us? Just how long must I endure feeling as though Chiro won't ever see me as a father? Just how long…? I watched as he place a tattered old blanket on Chiro so he won't catch a chill. I look away from the scene in sadness only to see the rest of the team out and about. Gibson was looking at the cupboard checking the variety of items contained in it. The man moved from were Chiro was sleeping towards Gibson. I guess this guy is similar to Gibson love of science as well because those two right are actually engaging in a conversation a medical herbs and healing techniques. Nova was just looking around the hut but every now and then she would walk over to Chiro and talk to him as he were looking around the room himself. I chuckle silently to myself as Chiro would be asking so many questions… if he were awake. **

**I look over at Sprks and Otto as they hone in on what seems to be a picture frame. Sprks picks up the picture frame and Otto tries to take a look at it. I swear sometimes… most of the time those two can be really annoying because it looks like Sprks is playing Keep the picture from Otto game. I feel an argument is about to happen.**

"_**Sprks come on!! Let me see the pretty picture..!" "Hands off Otto I saw it first!" **_

**Yep… Like I said, an argument was bound to happen. Nova, Gibson, and the man turned around to see what the common was about. I floated over to where Nova was beside Chiro's sleeping form and told her what happened. I heard mumble something under her breath about having idiotic comrades for brothers. Gibson just shook his head as things like these happened all the time back home… as they did. But the reaction from him… was not what I anticipated. The man was enraged and looked like he wanted to kill. Before any of us had time, he lunged at Sprks and Otto and grabbed the picture from them in an angry swift motion. We all just stood there stunned. Was this picture so precious to him that he would get angry if it were touched. He looked sorrowfully at the picture but looked even more sorry at us. **

"_**I'm sorry I responded in that manner. It's just that, that picture is very important to me and when I saw you too playing with it, I just got upset. Do forgive me my friends." **_

**Nova walked over to the man and told him she understood why he would react that way. When turned to face both Sprks and Otto her facial expression wasn't that pleasant. Otto quickly apologized and Sprks mumbled an apology but the look on Nova's face made him say it louder. I didn't leave Chiro's side yet as I saw his sleeping face. At least he looks better then before. He looks so peaceful. **

"_**Who are the people in this picture?" **_

**I heard Gibson's voice say. I turned to look at the man's face as it went from apologetic to mournful. Maybe now we can finally get some answers. He didn't speak for awhile just lowered his head so that his bangs covered his face. **

"_**Go on and tell us."**_

**I say in a calm voice but deep inside I'm curious to know myself. He lifted his head slowly and looked around the room at our faces. We each shared a common feat that we wanted to know a little more about him. He began in a quiet voice… One that we all heard…**

"_**Well… let me start off by telling you my name. It's Damien. Damien Alhad and I'm 32 years of age." **_

**So I was correct in assuming his name was Damien. Before the bridge collapsed, Chiro had called both him and I. We each told him our names and where we came from. He smiles for a bit then goes back to his mournful mode before continuing.**

"_**The three people you saw in the picture were my wife and child. Her name was Catherine and my son's name was named Alexander. I named him after my late father."**_

**He stopped to compost himself as he was on the verge of tears. Nova patted him on the leg and before he continued Otto asked a question that even I was dying to know.**

"_**Uh… so what happened to them?" **_

**Damien's expression changed yet again. This time from sorrow to furious. What did happen to his wife and son? Where were they? And where are the people here? I was soon hit with an answer that I was not expecting at that moment. Damien answered the question… His now darker blue eyes burning with hatred at the name he gave us that silenced us completely.**

"_**My wife and Son just like the people here, were all massacred by the creatures that attacked you and Chiro."**_

"_**Their master…Skeleton King!"**_

LS7: Well you all didn't see that coming! Or did you? Well either way that's some shocker. Skeleton King!? Oh my! Hoped you all enjoyed things from Antauri's point of view. Otto?

Otto: Yeah?

LS7: Wanna close us off?

Otto: SURE!!! The next chappie is the continuation of this one called: "Memories and Awakening!" So all of you guys out there Plz review! ^.~


	5. Memories and Awakening!

**LS7: Woot! I really love the character of Damien! He's so dynamic!**

**Chiro: That was a bit random but let's get on with the story!**

**LS7: No Problem…! This will be mostly in Damien's P.O.V.**

_**Last Time on A Father's Wish…**_

'_**Who is this guy…? Just because he saved Chiro doesn't mean he's someone I'm willing to trust! I feel this sense of darkness when I'm near him.'**_

"_**That hut that you all probably see not to far from you is where I live. It may not look like much to you all, but it was once my home here when things were… normal. Lets get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner your friend Chiro will be alright and the quicker I can talk to you all about what's going on here." **_

"_**The three people you saw in the picture were my wife and child. Her name was Catherine and my son's name was named Alexander. I named him after my late father."**_

"_**My wife and Son just like the people here, were all massacred by the creatures that attacked you and Chiro."**_

"_**Their master…Skeleton King!"**_

**Chapter 5: "Memories and Awakening!"**

**Iran (6 years ago)**

**July. 5, 2004**

**My name is Damien Allad. I am 26 yrs of age. I've just became a doctor. I was so excited to tell my father. He was also a doctor for our country in Iran. Silly of me. I forgot to mention that I'm from the planet earth. I lived there since forever. But today I would be leaving the planet earth. My home. My family and friends so I can start a new live. The planet that I would be going to is called, Azarth. I've heard many tales about that planet. It's culture is like that of earth. So rich and diverse; a melting pot of vast cultures and a deep, rich history of it's people. Why was I going to such a place you ask? Well they need doctors there and I just so happened to apply to one of their positions. I got the call last week that my credentials were superb for someone of my age. It's obvious that I got the job! I was so overwhelmed with joy that I raced to my father and told him…**

"My son, you have reached the dream that you've always had since a young boy. If only your mother was here with us right now."

**When he hugged me in a tight embrace, I couldn't help but smile fondly at the mention of mother. She is no longer with us for she passed when I was but 7 yrs old. But I know that from the heavens she is smiling upon me…**

**It's morning as my father and I reach the airport. My flight has arrived on time for me… What luck I thought! Before I was allowed to board the plane my father gave me a big hug… Now, my father was never one to show public emotion but I suppose this was a special occasion for it. I got over my shocked and hugged him back. I told him that I loved him and would write to him everyday. I boarded the plane leaving earth, my country, my people behind.**

'**I thought as his figure became smaller with each rise of the air plane… In 17 hours, I would reach my new home… Azarth.**

_Goodbye father…' _

**17 hours later… Azarth…**

**I have arrived at Azarth… This country is absolutely breathtaking… The sky is a clear blue with no cloud in the sky. The trees remind me of the ones back home. The sights and smells remind me so much of earth… As I got my bags, I continued to walk and look around. I didn't know where I was going until the person I bumped into let me know…**

"H-hey, watch where you're going!?"

**As I looked up from place on the ground, I saw the most beautiful person in the world… Her hair was black and came down her back. It was like black velvet water. Her eyes were silver and looked as gentle as I hoped they would be. Her skin was fair and a healthy pale of white… She was beautiful. I was so mesmerized by her beauty, that I didn't hear her call me…**

"Hey mister…Are you okay?"

**I quickly staggered from the floor and scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. I was never the ladies man as my father put it. I hope she doesn't start laughing at me… She then, at that moment, laughed a soft and lovely laugh as though singing. **

"I'm fine… I didn't realize where I was going… S-sorry Um…um… What is your name?" **Wow!! What a way to ask someone for their name… Bump right into them.**

"My name is Catherine Lockett. But you sir can call me Catherine. And perhaps you can tell me your name?" **She asked in such a gentle but humorous tone… It seemed playful. Amazing.**

"My name is Damien Allad. But you can just call me Damien."

**Catherine and I saw a lot of each other after that. I learned that she like me, was from earth as well. She lived in New York with her elderly father who passed away two years prior to her coming here. I was curious as to why she chose to live here. Catherine told me that she loved children and that Azarth was well known throughout the galaxy for its pediatric clinics. Catherine worked over a the local pediatric center for Children with rare diseases. I told her of my love for the medical world and how I became a doctor in order to help the lives of others. Catherine and I were so much a like and different to… She like spicy foods while I was more on the mild side. She was a water sign and me a earth sign. I came to realize after a few months of being near her…**

' _**I loved her and I wanted to grow old with this woman.'**_

'_**And I did…."**_

**January 12, 2005 (One year later…)**

"Damien? How do you like your bacon? Crispy or no?"

**I love how Catherine cooks. Not only does she cook but she's a great wife. My father would have been proud. He passed away not to long ago. My wife and I went back to earth just to bury him. I was a bit nervous for her to meet my family… But she welcomed as though she was always in my family… Catherine loved them as well. She was so kind hearted. Damn I'm lucky man…**

" I like my bacon anyway you fix them Cathy! But what I love most about them is that each bite has a bit of you in them."

"Hahahaha! I don't know if that's a compliment or a joke but you should try comedy as a side gig love."

**She then kissed me on the cheek and as she pulled away, I pulled her down on my lap and we kissed like how a husband and wife should… With passion. We went upstairs in our new home that I got for the both of us and went inside our bedroom… **

**Door locked and bacon forgotten…**

**9 months later…( September 4, 2005)**

"CONGRATUTIONS!!!! It's a baby boy!!!"

**A boy? I'm a father…!? I'm so happy that a tear flowed down my skin. He, my son, looked so much his mother. He had a mixture of our skin colors with his mother's blue eyes and dark black hair. He had my nose but his mother's glowing smile. I held him gently and whispered soft things in his ear as did my mother when I was younger. Catherine looked so tired but the doctors said that with some rest, she would be fine. I promise to take good care of both my son and wife. I sat beside my wife and she gently took the baby out of my hands… As she cradle him, she spoke ever so softly… Like the day I first laid eyes upon her.**

"What should we call him?"

**It didn't take me long to figure out what to call my first born son. I only hoped that my wife would agree t the name. This was her son as well and I didn't want to be selfish In my choice…**

"How about, Alexander? Do you like it Cathy?"

**I looked towards her. She gently stroked the baby's cheek and I smiled as he reached out for her. Catherine's blue eyes reached mine and they shined in happiness. With one hand, she grabbed mine in a tight squeeze and her other hand held our son… We looked on at him yawning, and falling back to sleep.**

" Alexander… The name of your father. I love it Damien. Alexander Lockett Allad is the name of our baby."

**I hugged her with the utmost care as she said the name of our son. I will do anything for my new family. I was blessed with so much… Alexander, Catherine… My heart, my love, my breath…**

**October 31, 2010 (Five years later)**

"PAPA! PAPA! Look what I did!!!"

**My son Alexander. He's now a bright and hyperactive child of five. I could ask for a better son. Everyday that I watch him run around with my wife or sleep, or eat, he grows in a fine young boy. I love him so much. While my wife was making breakfast, my son ran up to me with a piece of paper in his hands. I lifted him onto my lap as he showed my what was on that paper. It was painting of him, my wife and me. For five year old, it was good….**

"Alexander, this is a wonderful picture. Who taught you to be so artistic?"

**I tickled him a little and his giggles filled the kitchen. My wife laughed as she saw our little antics. She then kissed me on the check and Alexander. **

" I think it was I who has the artistic ability Damien!"

**She said playfully as she sat down next to me and began to eat her breakfast. I smirked playfully ****as did Alexander… Just in a more cuter way. **

"Are sure about that Cathy because last I checked, Alex has gotten those abilities from his dad… Although he did get your cuteness."

"Watch it Damien!!! Or no more food for you… !"

**My wife can be really loving…But other times… Just plain cruel! But I can't help but laugh at that… As we continue to eat, I get this weird feeling in the back of my mind that's telling me something is going to happen… But In a way that wasn't right.**

**How right that feeling was. I didn't even get to chew another bite of my food as blood curling screams and explosions filled my ears. My wife screamed as did my son. I quickly grabbed them both and told them to go upstairs and hide in the bedroom and to lock the doors… My wife didn't say anything as she grabbed Alexander who screaming and crying. Catherine was crying as well but words never left her mouth. Before I reached outside to see what was going on, she kissed me. I kissed her back and kissed my son goodbye. In the back of mind which I opted to ignore, that would be the last time I would get to hold or see them…**

_**Alive…**_

_**Blood, bodies, monsters that looked they came from the dead. What was going on? Everywhere I turned to look, there was blood and so much of it. But what where those creatures? Why did the come to our land? What was their goal? I turn to look towards me, and I saw a creature that placed fear and hatred into my very core. He was a skeleton with piercing red eyes, a purple cloak and a staff that seemed to be made out of bone. On top of his head, were horns and as I looked down, I was able to see his insides… I nearly gagged. But why is he here? I have heard of this evil being… **_

_**Skeleton King…!**_

_**Why was he hear…? I backed away from him as he walked towards me with an evil sneer. I vaguely heard a child, a little girl screaming for her parents. I didn't get a chance to tell her to run away. Skeleton raised his bony arm and levitated her towards us. **_

"_Poor child… It will be over soon enough!" _

_**His arm went through he body. Her screams went silent as her body was still. Blood pouring from the gaping hole in her chest. He tossed her body as if she was some piece of trash. I watched helplessly as her body just laid there. Her wyes were still open as well as her mouth… Tears mixed with fury came upon me a s I yelled and lunged towards this vile thing. He, with a bored expression levitated me off the ground and flung me to the ground. As I staggered to stand, I saw a glow in his hand. He opened his mouth and ate the glowing light ball. Did that come from that girl? What is that?**_

"_That my dear boy is energy. Energy from children especially young ones are very… Delightful to me… I wonder how that woman is fairing with the screaming little boy with blue eyes are doing…? As long as there are children around, my minions and I will eat their energy… For it will allow me TO RULE THE UNIVERSE!!! _

_**When he mention that son and mother couple, I knew who he meant… I quickly got up forgetting the pain that was there and ran like the devil was on my heels. I heard what he said to me as I continued to run to my house… **_

' _**Why did leave them alone….? Why?'**_

"_You're to late fool!!!!! YOU'RE TOO LATE!!!!!"_

_**No! I can't be too late! No! no! NO!! ALEXANDER!!!!! CATHERINE!!!!!!! I ran as fast as I could… I ran towards my home to see it nearly destroyed… It looked as though a storm just passed by it. But I had no time to sit and ponder. I ran straight inside since the door was gone. Wood was everywhere and I nearly tripped as I ran up the stair to my bedroom… What happened next nearly had me gagged and took all of my strength not to do so… **_

_**My wife… My lover… my best friend was laying face up in her own blood that pooled around her. I knew she was dead but I was too stubborn to believe what me eyes saw… I ran to her and clutched her limp body blood all over me. Her blue eyes… Once filled with so much life, love, life, was now a poll of emptiness. I could only look at her in despair as my tears infused with her blood. I rocked back and forth with her body upon mine… Why..? WHY?!! Alexander? Where we my son? He was supposed to be with her…!! I heard a sound coming from the bedroom door. I gently placed my wife's body down and followed the sound…**_

"Alex?! ALEXANDER WHERE ARE YO-"

"_Looking for someone fool? Your son's energy was very tasty… to bad you didn't have more of these brats…."_

_**I saw my son's lifeless body dangling in the air as blood dripped from the wound… No! no! NO!! NOT MY SON! NO! NO!**_

"_ALEXANDER!!!!"_

_**I screamed…**_

"CATHERINE!!!!!"

_**I cried knowing I lost my entire family…**_

_**I couldn't breath… The ghostly figure had my son's body in the air held by it's arms through my son's stomach… He laughed as he thrust his arm from Alexander's body and let his body fall with a thump… Alexander's dead eyes looked at me… Those eyes haunted me… And I knew that If I was to die right here and now, those eyes will continue to haunt me…**_

**Before the figure left me with my dead wife and son, he spoke with an icy tone that sent chills down my very spine…**

_"Pathetic mortal… So sorry for your losses….."_

_**And with that he was gone… I was left alone… forever I would be alone… No more laughter, no more of my wife more of my son… **_

_**No more…**_

_**I was stricken with grief so great that I was completely out of touch with reality… I felt so lost and unsure of what to do… I felt that It was my job to take care of them and I failed them… With the blood of my son and wife on me, I walked like a zombie away from their corpses. I staggered down stair like that of a drunk. I was about to end my pathetic life with a piece of glass nearby but I couldn't…**_

'_**I'm so sorry father… mother… I'm so sorry.' I sunk to the floor and stared at nothing. Something caught the corner of my eye and when I looked toward the right of me, I saw them. It was picture frame of me, Alexander and Catherine. It was the only thing that wasn't destroyed… I gently traced their smiling faces and cried.. I cried and cried… And I never stopped… I had to leave here… Took gasoline that happened to be near me… And poured it all around and through the house… I cried and screamed as I poured it over my wife and son… I continued to cried as I went to the fron to door and said what I had to…**_

'_**Goodbye Alexander, Catherine… I will see you again, someday.' **_

**I lit the match as soon as I got outside. I placed the match on the ground and watched as my house that had my son and wife engulfed in flames… **

'_**Goodbye…'**_

**Present Time In Azarth with the Damien and the Monkey team…**

**I watched the reactions of the monkey team as I finished my story… Telling it over was very difficult for me… But it had to be done in order for them to understand the what was going on. Each one of them had tears in their eyes. I understand all to well what they are feeling. Seeing that I experienced it… No one spoke after that for awhile. It was really tense. Nova cried with her hands in her face while Sprks tried to comfort her. Otto was doing the same as Nova except he clutched on to Gibson who didn't seem to care… **

**Antauri, his expression was a mixed one… I saw sadness, remorse, anger, hatred and a bunch of others but their was one that I saw that was very readable… And that was surprise… I heard the others gasps as well but I was utterly confused. Why was everyone surprised…? I soon got my answer as I felt arm wrap themselves around my neck… I turned to look at the person who hugged me and was shocked myself. I didn't even hear him… When did he wake up?!**

"C-chiro?! You should be resting not-"

"I heard your story… and I swear to you Damien that we will stop this!! Together!"

**He hugged me once more and I as well. As I hugged Chiro in my arms… I saw Antauri's expression. He looked at Chiro with hurt and longing as though he wanted to be hugged. As he turned to look at me, I nearly shuddered at the icy glare that he sent me. The others didn't notice it, but I did. Antauri continued to glare at me and I felt all of the anger and hatred direct towards me… I looked away from Antauri as I continued to hug Chiro… It reminded me of Alexander's hugs.**

_'**Chiro, I swear on my very life to protect you… I give you my word…'**_

LS7: Damn that's some long chapter there… Let's see… Um Antauri?

Antauri: Yes?

LS7: Would you do the honors?

Antauri: Certainly, Read and review… And look forward for Chapter 6: " Mistrust and Mistake!"

LS7: Thanks until then… Peace!


	6. Mistrust and Mistake!

LS7: Hello all… Let's get busy shall we Chiro?

Chiro: Yes… Let's get this chapter started!!!

_Last Time on A Father's Wish…_

_My name is Damien Allad. I am 26 yrs of age. I've just became a doctor. I was so excited to tell my father. He was also a doctor for our country in Iran. Silly of me. I forgot to mention that I'm from the planet earth. _

" _Alexander… The name of your father. I love it Damien. Alexander Lockett Allad is the name of our baby."_

'_Goodbye Alexander, Catherine… I will see you again, someday.' _

'_Chiro, I swear on my very life to protect you… I give you my word…'_

Chapter 6: "Mistrust and Mistake!"

Chiro's P.O.V.

_Antauri… What's wrong with you? I sense that there is more to his feelings of resentment towards Damien. I don't get it though. The Antauri I know isn't judgmental unless given a accurate reason. When I heard Damien's story, I felt sorry for him… I knew what it was like to have everything in your life and then have it taken from you… The pain from my wounds were great, but that didn't stop me from waking up and staggering towards the poor man. I looked from the corner of my tired eyes to the others. They all had this look of bewilderment because I was badly hurt. But as I gazed towards Antauri, it seemed like to me, that he was of all things scared and hurt. But why?! I can't fathom why he would be scared that I would hug Damien. Sure I don't know Damien like the others but I understand pain all too well so we have that bond… Actually, this whole thing contradicts Antauri… He tells me when we have tea together, to always be true to myself and not lose myself… But when I am myself, in this case, comforting another, he gets upset. WHY!? I'm so frustrated at him right now, that I can't even look at him even though I see the hurt in his eyes… _

_Antauri… what's going on in that mind of yours?_

_It's been a few weeks since we all heard of Damien's story and since then most of my wounds are healed… I have some scars there but hey, I been in tighter jams… It's also been a few weeks since me and Antauri talked… The last time we talked was before we got here and that was really awkward but at the same time, it felt… nice that someone cared for me… I was just stupid and naïve to see it that way. As I ponder at that some more, I realize that I was so into my thoughts that I didn't here Gibson and Nova call my name. Once I snap out of, I look around me and saw everyone's eyes on me. We were outside but close to Damien's house getting some supplies to see if we could attempt to fix the robot… I could say it looks better than before but we still have a lot of fixing up to do. But right now, everyone was staring at me; giving me odd and concerned looks. Nova and Sprks looked at each other then at me in a confused way. Otto and Gibson who were about to leave for a bit to fix up the robot some more, stopped what they were doing and eyed me in a weird way. Damien cocked his head to the side asked the question everyone else had their minds on…_

"Um… Chiro, Are you feeling okay?" _He was concerned and I was very grateful for that but I was just lost in my own little world. That's what I told him and everyone there._

"Guys, I'm fine, just tired from all the work we're doing but I am okay." _Everyone convinced went back to what they were doing. All but one, who I knew all to well wouldn't buy that._

"Chiro, if you feeling tired, then maybe it's best-" _I didn't let Antauri finish. I held up my hand to silence him with my back facing him… I turned around and looked down at the desert ground which seemed more interesting to me at that time. I didn't face him, but I spoke to him in a quiet voice…_

"Antauri, I told everyone I'm fine and I was just thinking to myself. I have a lot on my mind…!" _Antauri was about to say something more, I guess to defend himself but my big mouth never gave him the chance… My voice became higher and I looked him in the eye, all the anger I had was thrown towards him…_

_My biggest mistake!_

"I have a lot to say to you Antauri, first of all I understand that before we got here, you were acting weird… weirder than normal!!! You come at me with kissing me on the cheek and staying in MY ROOM…!! Then you remove some of MY CLOTHES!?! WHAT THE HELL Antauri!!? Next, when we get to the planet, and Damien saves me from almost dying from those… those things, you go all rebel on Damien as if he's the bad guy!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!"

_I didn't realize that everyone heard me yell at Antauri but when you're yelling, there will be an audience… _

"Chiro… I didn't mean to cause you any discomfort… I just wanted to be closer with you, like a father and son…I didn't mean for the distance!" I understand that you lost your family, as did he, but CHIRO!!! JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE LOOSES SOMEONE, DOESN'T MEAN THEY ARE ALWAYS TRUST WORTHY!!"

_I didn't think he'd yell at me… Neither did the others… I knew Damien understood what was going on, but how dare Antauri judge him like that! How could he…_

ANTAURI JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!! YOU WOULD AND COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOOSE SOMEONE! NEVER!!! WHAT EMOTIONS DO YOU TRULY HAVE IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ME OR DAMIEN WENT THROUGH….!?! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! AND FOR THE RECORDED, YOU'LL NEVER BE MY FATHER YOU'RE JUST A ROBOT!!!!!

_I hurt him deeply but he didn't let it show… He looked down from my gaze as I did… Everyone was completely shocked… The tension was literally in the air, and it wasn't the desert heat. I felt someone behind me… I looked from the corner ofr my eyes to take notice of Damien. He looked sad and hurt… He placed his hand on my shoulders and told me something softly…_

"Chiro, let's go and talk…"

_As he began to walk away, I glanced over at Antauri and nearly stopped in my tracks… Antauri slowly lifted his head to gaze at me but then slowly looked down again… I felt extremely guilty! Why Chiro did you have to say that? Was those my real thoughts? _

"Antauri-"

"J-just go… G-go with…H-him…"

_He was broken, his voice, broken and it was me who did this!! Me!!! Nova went near Antauri and placed her hands around him as though to comfort him… She looked at me with disappointment and sympathy… Something I didn't deserve… She nodded her head as though to tell me it was okay to go on… Sprks and Gibson decided to stay behind while Otto went with me and Damien, who didn't seem to mind… _

_As three of us slowly walked away, I looked back sadly at Antauri to find his eyes filled with emotion I blamed him for not having… I quickly turned my head and walked away from my terrible mistake… Antauri isn't the one that doesn't have any emotions, it's me… _

'_I'm so sorry Antauri… I'm so very sorry…'_

LS7:……… Well this was very emotional, sorry for the shortness!

Chiro: Why'd you do that for?! I don't think that way of Antauri!!

LS7: It gets better… And this was only for the sake of what's to come… The bad stuff has to happen before the good…

Chiro:……Fine! Anyway, please read and review….

LS7: Stay tuned for Chapter 7: "Father and Son!"


	7. Father and Son part 1

LS7: This chappie will be emotional in a good and bad way…hehe

Antauri: *Reads my mind* Yep!

LS7: This is of course dedicated to the fabulous Crystal Persian!! Well… Enjoy! 

_Last Time on A Father's Wish…_

'_Antauri… What's wrong with you? I sense that there is more to his feelings of resentment towards Damien. I don't get it though. The Antauri I know isn't judgmental unless given a accurate reason.'_

'_Chiro… I didn't mean to cause you any discomfort… I just wanted to be closer with you, like a father and son…I didn't mean for the distance!'_

'_YOU'LL NEVER BE MY FATHER YOU'RE JUST A ROBOT!!!!!'_

'_I'm so sorry Antauri… I'm so very sorry…'_

Chapter 7: "Father and Son!"

Normal P.O.V.

The desert is a very windy place, yet there are some great spots there that provide shade… Damien, Chiro, and Otto were walking silently together towards the cliffs that had a breath taking view of Azarth, even if it's only desert. Everyone knew what the tension was about… But they never expected Antauri and Chiro, who seemed so close, to be the cause of the tension. Damien though that his presence also added some fuel to the fire. As the three continued to walk, Damien could help but glance over his shoulder to eye his friend. Chiro looked horrible, his hair was ruffled so it looked like he was out of bed, his eyes form what Damien could tell, was bloodshot red as he did cry the moment they left the others. 

'_Poor kid… What can I do to help-' _

Damien could even finish his thoughts as Otto quickly anticipated what he wanted to do. Otto told a joke…

"Sooo! What did Nova say to Sprks?! Huh? Huh?" Damien couldn't help but ask.

"What did she say Otto?" Damien looked towards Chiro to see if any reaction came across his face but he was still out of it, like a zombie…

"You're a big TURN OFF!! GET IT!?!" Otto replied joyously… He knew that things were tense with what happened with Chiro and Antauri, but he wanted try and lessen that tension with a joke… But his try was a failure. 

'_Well at least Damien got it…' _Otto thought dejectedly as he watched as Damien laughed…. He didn't know that much about the team but from what he gathered on that joke alone, Sprks like Nova and Nova was to stubborn to admit that. Both guys turn to look at Chiro, he looked up but wasn't laughing at the joke but was crying… Damien walked over to Chiro to comfort the boy… Otto looked on in fondness at the scene before his eyes… He could see why Antauri reacted the way he did… Not with the whole trust thing, but at the want to be with some like that. Otto walked over to his leader who buried his head into Damien's chest and continued to cry. He placed his metallic hand on Chiro's head and smiled a sad smile…

'_Oh! Chiro… don't you know that Antauri loves you? Like a father…'_

It was a few minutes in which Chiro had calmed down, he was still crying but only where his tears flowed from his blue eyes but didn't speak for a while… He looked around slowly just getting his bearings across… He noticed that they weren't in a desert but in a forest over some sort. There were trees, but like the others they were dead. There was some grass but It was becoming brown… Chiro gently pulled from his friend's embrace to get a better view of things. He noticed that they were on a cliff and didn't want to look down. He did look ahead of him, and gasped at the sight before him… Although it's a desert, Azarth still haled on to its beauty. Chiro let a tear fall from his eyes as this reminded him of being on top of the super robot with Antauri and having their talks…

'_Antauri…' _

**(With Antauri, Nova, Sprks, and Gibson…)**

Nova watch as Sprks and Gibson argued with each other about whatever those two fought about. She was really upset but didn't want to upset Antauri any further then needed. Nova figured something was wrong with both Antauri and Chiro and based on the argument, she knew what it was.

'_So that would explain a lot of things then. Antauri's need to be near Chiro and his jealousy towards Damien, And of course, Chiro being withdrawn from Antauri… Then that means…'_

'_They desire to be father and son…'_

Nova looked over at Antauri and nearly cried at the sight that sat beside her… Antauri was out of it, his eyes, full of pain and angst. She couldn't bear it anymore. She hated seeing the people she cared about fight and bicker over something so trivial…. But as she turn from Antauri to look at Sprks and Gibson still in their heated argument, she then thought to herself…

'_Maybe these two are the exception…' _

Nova was about to get up to give those two a piece of her mind when suddenly, an arm reached up to stop her. Nova turned her head to the arm's holder to find Antauri getting up and the look on his face was…. Alarm…

"Nova! Chiro and the others are in trouble!!! We have to get to them now!!" Antauri didn't even allow Nova the chance to respond when Sprks blocked Antauri's way…

"Antauri? Are you sure you want to-"

Sprks…? Please let me pass! Chiro could be in real danger and you're preventing me from helping him! Antauri was desperate, Chiro, the one that he still consider a son; even if Chiro didn't see it that way was in need of help and Sprks was in his way…

"Sprks, you know full well that if Chiro is in need of assistance, Antauri would know since he has-"

"I KNOW THAT GIBSON!!! Jeez…. I just want to know why he's so important to him."

"What? Sprks…. You know that he's important to me!"

"I want to hear it from you Antauri!" Sprks was clearly up to something. Just, Antauri, Gibson and Nova didn't get it.

Antauri had a shocked expression on his usual stoic features. Never had anyone on the team asked how he felt… truly felt about Chiro. Antauri got over his shock and placed a thoughtful expression on his face. He though about what Chiro said to him before he left with Damien and Otto to cool off…

'_Antauri… What's wrong with you? I sense that there is more to his feelings of resentment towards Damien. I don't get it though. The Antauri I know isn't judgmental unless given a accurate reason.'_

Antauri thought about that and realized that it wasn't Damien's fault but his. He was truly sorry for making Chiro feel like this. He really meant no harm in his actions. But Chiro didn't know that and wouldn't if a certain monkey would move!

"Chiro means more to me than my own life. That's why when I died the first time, it was for him. I died so that Chiro would grow stronger and for his life to be spared from Skeleton King. When we were ion the park, back home, Chiro and I had a talk about his parents and his life before me us. He told me that he missed them a lot but was thankful he met us."

'_YOU'LL NEVER BE MY FATHER YOU'RE JUST A ROBOT!!!!!'_

"Something in me sparked. I wanted to be in that boy's life like how a mother and father are. I didn't care that he was a human and I a robot, but just being there for him meant the world to me." 

"Before we came here, I gravely messed up that hope of being nothing more to him then his second in command. I messed up on so many things. With Chiro and I even misjudged that young man Damien for just helping us. I am nothing more then a robot."

Antauri became silent after that. He woud give anything to have Chiro near him. To have their private talks on the robot at sunset. Where he was more of himself and Chiro saw that. He would make Chiro happy when he was sad, make sure he would stay by Chiro's side of he ever got sick. Just so many things he wanted to be for Chiro…. Just so many…

"ANTAURI!! You are a robot but at the same time, you're something much more. You take care of all of us with so much care and put yourself on the line everyday. Chiro, I believe knows this but is scared that you might not see him as a son because he feels he's not like you. Strong, loyal, and most of all a leader. But it's because of you that Chiro is those things and more… Look, when Chiro is feeling down, he goes to you to talk out his issues, when he gets a real bad headache or a cold, you're there by his side and won't even leave until he's better!! We all know Damien is a nice guy, but he is nothing like you Antauri! You're Chiro's dad no matter what!" 

"Am I right guys?" Sprks asked the others.

"Well you sure are Sprks!" Nova replied in a happy tone. Never has Nova in all of her years of being around him, has she ever heard Sprks speak so, so passionately. This was a side of him that Nova actually found… Attractive.

"In all of my years would I never have agreed with you. But I have to say I do indeed agree with you on this Sprks." Gibson responded thoughtfully.

'_He's definitely matured some…' _They all thought fondly…

"Come on Antauri… Chiro would want his dad to save him… now wouldn't he?!" Sprks said in a sly tone as he, Nova and Gibson walked past him.

'_Thank you all for understanding me… I just know that if Chiro and I can work this problem out, we will be okay…'_

Antauri thought to himself as he had a determined look on him as he and the others raced towards their friends and family to save them from them from the unknown and the unexpected…

'_We will get through this Chiro… We will go home, together as father and son and we will be okay… I know it…'_

LS7: Well that was really sweet… We got to hear how Antauri feels about everything that's happen thus far.

Sprks: Yep and you guys got to see a mature side of yours truly!

LS7: And you were great Sprks… This chappie is actually going to broken down in two parts… last minute change on this!

Gibson: And of course look out for the second part of this! Chapter8: "Father and Son! Part 2"

Everyone: Until then, Bye!


	8. Father and Son part 2

LS7: Lets do this you guys!

Everyone: YAY!

_Last Time on A Father's Wish…_

'_So that would explain a lot of things then. Antauri's need to be near Chiro and his jealousy towards Damien, And of course, Chiro being withdrawn from Antauri… Then that means…'_

'_Chiro means more to me than my own life. That's why when I died the first time, it was for him. I died so that Chiro would grow stronger and for his life to be spared from Skeleton King. When we were ion the park, back home, Chiro and I had a talk about his parents and his life before me us. He told me that he missed them a lot but was thankful he met us.'_

'_ANTAURI!! You are a robot but at the same time, you're something much more. You take care of all of us with so much care and put yourself on the line everyday.'_

'_We will get through this Chiro… We will go home, together as father and son and we will be okay… I know it…'_

Chapter 8: "Father and Son! Part 2"

**With Chiro, Otto, and Damien…**

While Otto was trying to look for some wood to make a fire, Chiro and Damien stayed behind. The sunset was replaced by the oncoming moonlight. It was beautiful as the glow of the reds, purples, and a dash of pink were leaving the sky as the white tint of the moon brought it all together. It was something that made Chiro feel nostalgic as he recalled a time where on a night like this, he and Antauri were on the robot looking at the city and how marveling how beautiful the city looked at night. Antauri and Chiro were laughing that night about something the team did in the kitchen… Well rather Otto, but it was still funny. Otto was trying to bake a cake for Antauri because it had happen to be the day Chiro brought him back to life. Everyone was in on it except Antauri…

'_Do you remember what happened next… Antauri…? The kitchen was a complete mess! Cake batter was everywhere and Otto looked like a ghost with all of that flour on him. It took all of us nearly 2 hours to clean everything up… After words, you and I went up to the robot to have…our talks like we do every night…'_

'_Antauri… I'm so sorry.'_

"Chiro? We need to talk." Damien replied softly. He sat beside Chiro no to far from the cliffs. He realized that Chiro didn't want to talk so he would just say what he felt about the issue at hand. He looked out at the night sky to see the stars and smiled a sad smile.

'_Alexander if only you could see this…'_

"Chiro… now I'm not the kind of person to judge another so quickly. I like to get to know the person or people first and well… I haven't got to know you or the others for years like you all do each other but getting to know you all for the weeks that I have, I understand you more and more."

Damien paused for a moment to gaze out to the night sky once again… He then spoke in a sad tone.

"Chiro, do you know what my son loved most of all?" Chiro turned his head towards Damien. He understood that the subject of his family was like a taboo and only spoken about if needed. Chiro didn't say anything but paid attention to what was about to be said to him.

"My son loved monkeys. My wife and I never knew why but now that they are… well you heard the story, I see why he did."

Chiro was beyond stunned. Monkeys? His son liked monkeys. Chiro looked towards the stars and smiled slowly as he remembered why he loved them so much to. He recalled as a child being fascinated with them. For the first time since he arrived here, Chiro spoke softly.

"Ya know? I did and still do too. I loved monkeys since I could remember! The reason for that is because I find that monkeys are the misunderstood animals. People take one look at them and think they're dangerous or they don't understand anything."

"Those people are wrong! Monkeys are very intelligent and like people, they have their own personalities. Just like the monkey team. Each one of them means a lot too me.

And-"

Chiro grew silent again as his eyes became glossy with tears. He was surprised when he felt arms surround him in a hug and looked to see Damien smiling at him… Not angry or upset at him like he anticipated but actually smiling at him. Chiro cried. He cried and cried while Damien just kept on smiling a gently rubbing Chiro's arm in comfort.

After a few minutes of this, Chiro calmed down. He looked up at Damien and smiled.

"Thanks Damien… You know? More then anything, Antauri is-no! He is my dad! And I love him so much. When I first became the leader of the team, I felt so connected with him as if we were suppose to meet. But I screwed up everything!" "How am I suppose to face him now!?!"

"Chiro, just talk to him. I don't think Antauri is the kind who gets mad without a reason. Just tell him what you told me and everything will be alright…" Damien wiped away the tears from Chiro's face and the two smiled as they got up from their place on the ground to stretch.

Chiro was the first to notice something was wrong… Damien must have realized too because his blade was glowing furiously. They looked at each other with serious faces. Damien was the first to respond.

"Chiro, they're here!!" He bellowed.

"Where's Otto!?! He's been gone for to-"

"HEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!"

"OTTO!!!!" With their cries in great urgency, both Damien and Chiro ran deeper into the trees to where they heard Otto's desperate plea for help. Once they arrived, they were welcomed with the evil ghouls.

"_Well well well… Look whose here!!!" _One of the ghouls responded in an icy tone. Without words Damien and Chiro were locked in battle with the ghouls. Otto recovered quickly as he joined his friend in the heated battle.

**With Antauri, Nova, Sprks, and Gibson…**

The four monkeys were on their way to help their friends. They followed Antauri's lead because he seemed to know where Chiro and the other were. Well it's no surprise because he shared a powerful bond with Chiro and not because of the power primate either. As the four members of the team were near an area that ironically Chiro and the others were in, they heard a familiar yell…

"HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPP!"

"Was that Otto?!" Nova cried in concern

"Only Otto can yell like that!" Replied Sprks in an even more worried tone.

"Then we must hurry, if Otto is in dire need then Chiro-"

"Gibson! The sooner we get there, the sooner we can help them… Do not finish that last sentence… Chiro is capable of holding his own!" Antauri quickly glared at the others daring them to say anything else…

'_Hold on Chiro… I'm coming… Just please hold on!'_

**With Chiro, Damien, and Otto…**

Damien, Chiro, and Otto were trying their hardest to fight off these demons. Chiro knew that they wanted him. He looked around to see three of those things attacking Damien and looked towards his right to see Otto not fairing any better. Chiro thought about something Antauri told him. It was a few weeks before they came to Azarth…

"_Chiro, there will be times where you can not win a battle. Many people think that running from a battle is a sign of weakness but in truth, it's not." _

"_Chiro, remember this, a good leader knows that as long as you see victory in a seemingly difficult battle, they will always win. _

"_And I know you are a wonderful leader. Just follow your heart…"_

'_I will follow my heart Tauri… I will…' _

Chiro knew what he had to do. He quickly saw his chance as he picked up a rock and threw it at one of the ghouls. Furious, he yelled:

"Hey!!! Come and get your precious soul!!!" Chiro ran as fast as he could away from the scene. He knew that in his heart, it was the smart thing to do. As he ran and ran, Chiro noticed that only one of those things was chasing him.

"_How naïve of you boy to come here alone… you must be desperate to die!! Fine… I'll grant you that desire." _The ghoul remarked in a evil tone that only made Chiro run out of fear. Chiro ran so fast that as he did so, he tripped over his on feet and fell…

But he didn't realize that the cliff was there…

He fell…

As he continued to fall, Chiro knew that he was about to die. He smiled a solemn smile as he closed his eyes and let the tears fall freely from him. He wished a lot of things would happened in his life and because of this moment he wouldn't get to experience them…

_Fall In love…_

_Grow up to be an adult…_

_And…_

_Never got apologize to you Antauri… Never get the chance to say that you're the best father anyone could ask for._

_and I love you…_

Chiro was falling fast and he knew it would take a miracle to save him for this. As he opened his eyes to say a silent goodbye to everything he knew and loved, he felt something or rather someone hugging him….

'_It couldn't be…! A-Antauri?' _Chiro was beyond stunned he didn't get to answer as Antauri looked at him and smiled… Antauri knew he wasn't going to make it this but as long as Chiro was safe, then it was worth it.

"Chiro… I'm not and could never be mad at you. I may not understand what having a family is like, but Chiro you are my family… And I love you so much…"

Antauri realized that they were close to the ground and the impact would kill Chiro indefinitely so before they hit the earth below, Antauri pushed Chiro away from him and used his mind power to levitate Chiro to the ground safely…

Antauri wasn't so lucky…

The silver simian hit the ground with a loud thud and didn't not open his eyes. Chiro ran to Antauri's unmoving body and tripped and scraped his face while doing so. Tears mixed with blood as Chiro slowly reached out a tattered and bloody orange glove to touch Antauri's face…

'_So cold… Like death… _

_Antauri? Please? Please don't leave me! I love you too dad!! I lost my parents, and I don't want to lose you too… I need you!!' _

Darkness… Coldness… overwhelmed Chiro that he vaguely heard familiar cries, calling out to him and Antauri.

"CHIRO!!!!!!! ANTAURI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

His team…

His friends…

'_My family… I'm so sorry I let this happen, that I let him die… That I'm so weak in heart, body and soul…'_

'_Sorry… Antauri…'_

Chiro passed out besides Antauri's body. When the others came to the sight, all they saw was a boy clutching to his father; both eyes closed… They looked so content. They didn't see them as a monkey and a boy…

_No, they saw something much more then that…_

LS7: Wow! This was really…

Chiro: Spiritual?

LS7: Yeah…. This was sad but next chappie is-

Otto: You'll give it away!

Sprks:……. Don't do that! Sheesh!

Gibson: *Nods* And look out for the next chapter of the story called….

Nova: Chapter 9: "Unexpected Friendship!"


	9. Unexpected Friendship!

LS7: Hello! Well this fic…sadly is nearing it's conclusion… T_T

Gibson: According to your data… I'd say about 2 or 3 more chapters left.

LS7: Aw you're so smart^^

Gibson:………*Blushes*

_Last Time on A Father's Wish…_

'_Well well well… Look whose here!!!'_

'_Gibson! The sooner we get there, the sooner we can help them… Do not finish that last sentence… Chiro is capable of holding his own!'_

'_Chiro… I'm not and could never be mad at you. I may not understand what having a family is like, but Chiro you are my family… And I love you so much…'_

'_When the others came to the sight, all they saw was a boy clutching to his father; both eyes closed… They looked so content. They didn't see them as a monkey and a boy…'_

'_No, they saw something much more then that…'_

Chapter 9: "Unexpected Friendship!"

"_Live for me, So that I can die for you…"_

_~Personal Quote~_

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

**It's dark…**

**Cold…**

**Where am I? How did I come to be in this void of darkness…? I feel so many kinds of emotions… But if I can feel anything here, then that means either I'm no longer alive or I'm in some state of unconsciousness. I feel…**

_**Sorrow…**_

_**Despair…**_

_**And loneliness…**_

**What did I do that made me feel… **_**sorrow?**_

"_ANTAURI!!!!"_

**Who is that…? **_**So familiar…**_

"_PLEASE!! ANTAURI!!!"_

**I know who that is…!**

_**Chiro…?!**_

**Why do I feel **_**despair?**_

"_YOU WOULD AND COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOOSE SOMEONE! NEVER!!!"_

**That's why… I hurt him, push him into a deep corner and he fought back… Is that why, I feel **_**loneliness?**_

"_YOU'LL NEVER BE MY FATHER YOU'RE JUST A ROBOT!!!!!"_

**I am just a robot, no feelings, but then, why do I feel happy when he's near me? Sad when he's hurt or sick? Am I just a robot? I don't know anymore… **

**I'm sorry Chiro…**

"_Please… Wake up!!!"_

**Not now my son… You should rest.**

**Just **_**rest**_**…**

**Normal P.O.V.**

It's been a few hours that Antauri was not yet awake. Based on the information Gibson was able to conduct, he deduced that Antauri would be out for awhile because when he fell, he had most head damage but nothing that couldn't be fixed. Chiro wasn't to hurt, he came out with a few bruises here and there. Physically, Chiro would be alright, but the others weren't sure how he would be emotionally.

The condition on the super robot was at least some comforting news… It was nearly fixed and it was all because of the help of Damien, Otto, and Gibson. Nova and Sprks watched over Chiro and Antauri every hour. It was about to be Nova's turn to watch, but Damien came in, along with Otto and Gibson. They all saw a sight that tore at their hearts. Chiro sitting in a chair, leaning over Antauri while holding his hand. Tears could be shown coming form the blue pools and they knew that if Antauri saw this, he would do anything in his power to ease the boy's pain. Problem was…

Antauri wasn't here to do so…

"Guys…? Could you please excuse us…?" Damien didn't look at the others as he said this. He say in a tone that was gentle yet stern. The others looked at Chiro then at their fallen brother and then each other. They sadly said their goodbyes even though Chiro didn't respond; and decided to wait outside. Damien walked over to Chiro and as he took a closer look, he nearly gasped. Chiro didn't look well at all. He blue eyes were more of a pale blue, his skin was paler and his eyes were droopy with dark circles under his eyes.

'_He's so tired that he rather deny this and is trying to stay awake for Antauri's sake… But, he wouldn't want this…'_

'_I'll help him out Antauri…'_

"I'm-I'm so weak. Weak that I nearly got my whole team in trouble… And now I possibly-no, I hurt the most important person in my life who understood me. The real me. Now Antauri won't wake up! Now matter how much I want him too." Softly, the words came out of Chiro's lips. He continued to let the tears fall as he still held onto Antauri's hand.

"Chiro you're not-"

"YES I AM! I am weak and with good reason! What does a simple, orphan like me know about being a leader? Huh? What!? Antauri- Antauri was the better leader… He knew how to take charge… He wasn't afraid of anything…"

"Chiro! You're wrong about that… You're not weak and you're a good leader. Also I think you're mistaken about Antauri not fearing anything." Chiro didn't say anything as he turned to look at Damien who was smiling at his confused face…

"What it means to be a leader doesn't mean that you're fearless or a hero that comes or TV. A leaser means that you care for others as well as yourself. If you can't love or respect your own life, then you can be sure others will either. A leader knows when to quit and learn from their mistakes and teach those who don't know this test yet. That my friend is a true leader."

"You embody that my young friend… You're willing to give up your life for the ones you care for. You showed me a lot from just these past weeks from meeting you Chiro… So I thank you." "Now as for Antauri not being afraid, you're wrong as well."

"How?! He never shows his emotions to me or the others. I mean- I'm…I'm sorry!" Chiro didn't know anymore. He didn't know if what he was saying made sense. Damien placed a comforting hand on his shoulders. Damien spoke once more as he looked at Antauri's sleeping form.

"What makes Antauri so special, is that he wears his heart on the outside. He knows when he's in a tough jam and doesn't want anyone to know how he feels because he rather make sure you're safe and happy then have you upset or hurt." Antauri is a special person Chiro… Never take that for granted." Chiro looked towards Antauri and gently caressed his face as he smiled.

"You're right Damien… There were so many times I took him for granted. So many times where he helped me be the person I am today and never did i thank him. It's because of him, that I have a family, that I am me…"

'_Antauri… Thank you!'_

Now… Antauri would like if you would sleep, so when he wakes up, he won't chew me out for allowing you to be deprived of much needed sleep!" Damien chuckled as he found a spare blanket and placed it on Chiro. Chiro laughed as well as he imaged that.

'_Antauri probably would do that.' _

He thought happily to himself as sleep took overcame him… Damien smiled as he watched the boy fall into a deep slumber… Something that was well deserved.

Damien watched as Chiro slept. He looked so peaceful and so innocent. Like he should be. Damien made sure that Chiro was sleeping and when he was assured, he turned to Antauri and spoke with some humor in his tone.

"You can wake up now…! I know when someone is asleep and you aren't!"

Damien laughed softly as Antauri opened his pale blue eyes and glared playfully at Damien. He sat up from his place on the cot and as he was about o speak, he shook his head in disbelief.

"This is why Damien, I don't trust you… You know too much." Antauri spoke without malice in his voice but with humor and content. He was asleep up until Damien and Chiro who he softly smiled at began talking. He hopped off the cot and levitated Chiro without waking him, onto the cot. He rearranged the blanket so that Chiro would be more comfortable. Like many times back home, Antauri gently stoked Chiro's hair but this time, Chiro smiled in his sleep. Antauri couldn't help but smile back at his "son."

"Damien? I want to say something to you that I should have before." Antauri to Damien's ears sounded… almost nervous and sad.

"Um…? What is it Antauri?"

"I'm truly sorry for doubting you. I'm so sorry for making you feel like you were the enemy when you were clearly our friend from the first time we met you. I just feared that Chiro would be in harms way and didn't want him to go through anymore pain then he has."

Antauri continued to stroke Chiro's hair. Damien smiled. He understood Antauri's motives, and they were rightfully so. If he was in Antauri's position, he wouldn't have acted any other way.

"Antauri…? You don't need to be sorry for anything. For I once had a family too so I deeply understand where you're coming from. That's why I admire you so much. I can see Chiro is in good hands."

Damien smiled gently at Antauri as did he. They both watched over Chiro sleeping. Watching his chest slowly rise and fall with each breath he took in and out. Antauri thought to himself as he glance over at Damien who smiled at Chiro sleeping.

'_He's a good man. And I, like a great fool misjudged him. As we sit here together watching Chiro, I understand him. He lost a lot but has gain a lot too. His family watching over him now and forever are will always be proud of him… I'm glad that we talked… I'm glad that I got to know Damien…'_

"Damien…You're a good man and a wonderful father. Your son Alexander, is lucky to have been your son…"

As Antauri smiled looking towards Damien's surprised face, Damien cried. He cried after holding it in for so long… He dubbed over crying both happiness yet great sadness… He muttered a thank you that Antauri heard well. Antauri placed his other hand on the crying man's back as he watched both Chiro and Damien…

It was at this moment that defined great understanding, trust, and friendship. Chiro smiled even more in his sleep as he knew that both father's were watching over him protectively…

He was in very good hands… He knew it in his heart…

LS7: I loved this chappie… So heartwarming!!

Chiro: *Nods* Only two more chapters to go huh?

Antauri: Indeed. But she's making a special chapter is she not?

Damien: Yep! So stay tune for the second to last official chapter called…

LS7: Chapter 10: "Reunion and Goodbyes!"


	10. Reunion and Goodbyes!

LS7: Well after this chappie is one more chapter and then we're done^^

Chiro: What about the special chapter?

LS7: I'll write it but the next chapter after this, is the official last chapter of this story.

Chiro: Ah! I see. Any who LS7 Doesn't own Srmthfg! But the plot is both hers and Crystal Persian's… Who we wish to thank for this amazing idea^^

_Last Time on A Father's Wish…_

'_He's so tired that he rather deny this and is trying to stay awake for Antauri's sake… But, he wouldn't want this…'_

"_I'm truly sorry for doubting you. I'm so sorry for making you feel like you were the enemy when you were clearly our friend from the first time we met you. I just feared that Chiro would be in harms way and didn't want him to go through anymore pain then he has." _

'_He's a good man. And I, like a great fool misjudged him. As we sit here together watching Chiro, I understand him. He lost a lot but has gain a lot too. His family watching over him now and forever are will always be proud of him… I'm glad that we talked… I'm glad that I got to know Damien…'_

"_Damien…You're a good man and a wonderful father. Your son Alexander, is lucky to have been your son…" _

Chapter 10: "Reunion and Goodbyes!"

**Normal P.O.V.**

A few hours later into the night, both Antauri and Damien watched over Chiro who was peacefully asleep. Antauri felt a calm aura surrounding Chiro and smiled gently as he carefully as to not awake the boy, pushed aside one of his black bangs off his face. Damien watched this with joy but with a hint of sadness as he remembered doing this to his son every time he went to bed. Antauri looked over towards his friend and with a gentle manner, patted him on the back. Damien smiled and with Antauri, they continued to watch over Chiro. It was a few minutes into the night that Otto, Nova, Sprks, and Gibson came back. They all had good news…

"Well we fixed the robot and it's as good as new… Of course we still need some fuel but"-

"Sheesh! What Gibby is trying to say is that the robot is fixed but it needs some juice…"

'_I hope they don't start arguing…again' _The others thought at the same time. Nova looked towards a sleeping Chiro and smiled fondly at her leader, as she recalled the events previously. She was happy that Antauri and Damien were getting along well. The tension between them evaporated and that made Nova happy. Of course Gibson and Sprks bickering in the background…

"Smarty brains…!"

"Uncouth heathen!"

"Mr. Hal Gibson!"

"SPARK-"

"Please refrain from shouting. Chiro is very tired and is trying to-" Before Antauri could finish his sentence, he heard a moan coming from Chiro. Antauri and the others turned towards Chiro. At first they all thought he was waking up from hearing the noises. But Antauri and Damien knew better. Chiro wasn't moaning because he was waking up, but because he was having a nightmare. Antauri place a cool metallic hand on Chiro's forehead and took notice of how hot it was. The others were worried.

"Chiro? Please wake up…" Damien prayed out loud. He hated to see any child like this suffering. He at first thought that Chiro was okay, but whatever he was dreaming about, must be really horrible for him to be shaking like that. Antauri on the inside, was panicking but on the outside, he was calm. He understood the problem at hand as this has happened before. Chiro was struggling with his inner self and Antauri knew what had to be done. He gently held Chiro's hand before closing his eyes he whispered to his son's fragile figure…

'_Don't worry my son. I'll be right there with you to fight this.'_

And with that, the silver monkey went in a deep meditative state. A state in which he could enter Chiro's mind to figure out was causing him so much pain.

Damien was beyond shocked. He didn't understand what just happened and wanted a good explanation. How in the world was Antauri going to help Chiro when Chiro isn't even awake. He turned to see the others look at him as if they read his mind. Otto smiled brightly as he was the first to speak.

"Don't worry Damien! Antauri knows what he's doing!" Otto spoke with happiness in his voice. The others nodded their heads in agreement but even so, Damien was still confused.

"We understand that you're confused. We were too when Antauri told us about it but Antauri is connected with Chiro. Not just emotionally, or mentally but also by the power primate. Somehow, Antauri is able to spiritually go inside Chiro's mind and help Chiro understand his dreams." Gibson responded in a normal tone since this wasn't unusual to him or the others.

"But this is also tricky because the kid's mind can hold some pretty dark stuff. So Antauri has to be careful that his mind doesn't get wrapped up in the darkness or he can be trapped in Chiro's head. Sprks replied with a more serious tone in his voice. Nova looked towards Sprks as she understood why he became serious. The was a time when Antauri and Chiro nearly were stuck in the dreams the plagued the young boy's mind.

"Do you understand Damien? Antauri and Chiro will be fine." Nova smiled. Damien looked over at both Antauri and Chiro and silently prayed to himself.

'_Please be alright you two. Just be alright!'_

**(In Chiro's dream)**

**Chiro was wandering around in a endless void of darkness. The only light surrounding him was a green light that felt warm and familiar to him. What was this… feeling? Could he trust it to guide him back? Chiro trusted his instincts and went deeper and deeper into the void. What he would find there, he didn't know.**

'_**Why was I brought here? What will I see?' **_**Chiro's thoughts remained in his mind as he continued to walk in the darkness. What seemed like an eternity ended as Chiro found him staring at what looked like a battle scene. He didn't know where the scene came from but from the looks of things, the battle wasn't going good. The figures in the battle looked awfully familiar to Chiro as he gazed on…**

"**What? Those are my friends… but why do I see them fighting? Chiro's question was suddenly answered for him as he saw a man who he knew all to well get badly hurt. The others in this ominous vision, saw this man get hurt and tried to help him but was forced back to fighting the evil that confronted him. Try as he might to yell at his friends to get out of harms way, the vision ended and instead of being back in the dark like before, Chiro found himself beside the green and comforting light once more.**

"**The power primate…!" Chiro exclaimed to himself. **

"**Yes, like how it protects you, I do as well Chiro." That voiced was so calm and filled with much wisdom only Chiro knew who it was the second he heard it. **

"**Antauri!" Cried Chiro in happiness as he saw his mentor and father-figure float towards him. Chiro was so happy to see Antauri that he even surprised Antauri when he hugged the silver simian. Antauri's shock quick wore off as he hugged his son…**

"**Antauri… I'm so sorry for how I treated you… I was wrong and I'm sorry." **

"**Chiro it's alright-" **

**NO! It's not alright Antauri! I hurt your feelings really bad and not just when we arrived at this place, but back at home too. When I kept avoided you and felt awkward towards you. Tauri, you're the best father I ever had, and no one can and ever will replace you." **

**Antauri was once again shocked beyond belief. That's was all he ever wanted. For Chiro to accept him as a father figure. To go to him when he felt scared, alone and was of need pf guidance. He was grateful for Chiro. And he knew that the feeling was returned.**

"**Chiro, you're everything to me. I'm so happy and grateful to have a son like you. I may not be human like you, but I will always love you like a parent loves his child. And you're my child Chiro… I love you Chiro." Antauri cried joyously as he embraced his son in a hug. Chiro retuned the hug with much love as he received. **

**Sudddenly, Antauri remembered why he came here. He realized that the longer Chiro stayed here, the more difficult it would be to get him out of this place. Antauri didn't want the both of them to be trapped here. It wasn't safe.**

"**Chiro! We must leave here! Remember what I told you about being trapped in a person's subconscious? It's not safe to be here any longer then we did." Chiro nodded his head in understanding. When Antauri was serious, he wasn't kidding. Knowing full well on what to do, both Antauri and Chiro sat across from each other in a prayer stance and soon, the two felt themselves returning to their awaiting friends. A bright white light surrounded the two figures and quickly disappeared with both Antauri and Chiro.**

**They returned to their friends… **

(Back with the others)

Pacing back and forth was something Damien was good at doing when he didn't have any other solution to a problem. That's all he has been doing this part hour since Antauri went to go in the deep depths of Chiro's mind. So far none of them have awoken yet. He was about to sit down as instructed by a worried Nova, when suddenly he heard two moans. Two moans were the best thing that went through Damien's ears. Apparently the others heard it too because like Damien, they rushed over to the area where Chiro and Antauri were.

Slowly, blue and cobalt eyes opened to reveal that Chiro and Antauri were just fine. Antauri gently helped Chiro into a sitting position before float near the young teen's side. Both pairs smiled fondly at one another before turning to answer the confusion that seemed to penetrate Damien's mind.

"D-Damien?" Before Chiro could speak any further, Damien grabbed Chiro in a tight hug as though he would disappear forever. Chiro's eyes widen but then went back into a more relaxed state like before. Antauri smiled at the sight. Not a jealous, but understanding look plastered on his normal stoic face.

"Damien… Not breathing…!" Chiro exclaimed with a tight laugh as Damien realized that he was indeed choking Chiro.

"Sorry! But I was scared that both you and Antauri weren't going to come back… Jeez! You guys sure know how to scare a guy." With a chuckle, Damien suddenly exploded with laughter as did the others.

"Yeah! The kid can do that to you… But you get used to it after a while." Sprks replied jokingly…

Chiro's expression quickly became one of melancholy as the vision of the man getting badly hurt came to mind. Antauri sense this and while gentle hands, placed them on Chiro's head and ruffled his hair a bit. Antauri knew Chiro was at least a little bit better. That's all Antauri wanted.

"Chiro…" Antauri whispered in Chiro's ear. "It is up to you to tell him or not but be sure that I'm right here for support." Chiro looked toward Antauri and sadly smiled. He knew this too be true but he also hoped that the vision didn't. Chiro was about to say something to Damien and the others about the vision when he felt an all to familiar presence lurking outside…

"Tauri…!"

I know Chiro! I feel it too." Suddenly both Chiro and Antauri got into fighting stances which quickly confused everyone.

"Chiro! What's up!" Otto replied in confusion. The others looked towards Antauri since Chiro was looking everywhere but at the team.

"It's _him_! Its Skeleton King…he's here, outside to be exact!" Antauri wasted no time in explanations… Damien's confusion turn into rage and fury.

'_Skelton King! He was the one who… The one who killed my family… All of them without mercy. I will have my revenge!'_

With his blue dagger in his hand, Damien ran as fast as he outside to face the monster that took everything he held dear.

"DAMIEN NO!" Chiro yelled for the man he knew as his friend to return to them so that a plan could be formed. But they all knew that Damien had the most to gain from Skeleton King's death. Chiro realized that his vision was close to being true.

'_Damien…'_

"Chiro…? Are you alright?" If Sprks called Chiro by his actual name instead of "Kid," then they all knew that something was wrong. Everyone but Antauri held a confused gazed at their leader as they sought answers from him. Chiro grimly told them all of his vision…

"WHAT!" They all exclaimed with the exception of Antauri and Chiro. They all held the same emotion…

_Fear…_

Nova was the first to break the silence…

"Chiro… what you're saying is that someone we all know is gong to be…" She couldn't even say the words that she wanted. Sprks placed an comforting arm around her. Nova smiled at the gesture but inside she was screaming…

'_Why? Why him?'_

"What I want to know is how is Skeleton King even alive? I mean, is he still-" Antauri quickly answered Gibson's question in the best way he could…

"It is odd that Skeleton King is even alive. I understand the confusion. Skeleton King must have found a way to regenerate himself to make him even more powerful then before. Somehow, he has and now he's here."

"I know! I know! Remember what Damien told us before? About how his family…you know died? Maybe that's how that meanie is getting stronger!" Otto exclaimed in excitement of being right. Or at least he hoped.

"Otto! I think you're right! Souls…! Damien said that those ghoul things that we even encountered coming here were after souls. Children's souls are the most strongest because of the innocence that a child possesses."

"Now we just need to help-"

Before any of them had time to think, they all heard a terrible yell that was owned y one person.

"DAMIEN!" Without hesitation, the monkey team ran outside and was met with a horrible scene. They saw him… They Skeleton King. He was wearing a black cloak and his entire was completely different. Skeleton King had pulsating veins that were placed on his bony face, arms, and legs. It was as if worms infested his body and you could visibly see them moving. His eyes were hollow yet they also had a haunting feel to them. You could see his vital organs clear as day. It a scary sight. Beside the undead king was a army of those soul sucking ghost. There was more of them then Chiro and the others could ever imagine.

Chiro tore his eyes away as he saw his vision come to life. Damien was on the ground and was badly injured. Deep cuts and bruises plastered his face and body. Clothes were nearly shredded and blood was everywhere. Chiro nearly cried at the sight. Antauri saw this and spoke firmly yet gently at Chiro.

"Chiro! You go and tend to Damien."

But Antaur-"

"Nova, Sprks and I will handle _him. _Gibson and Otto, you cover Chiro and help him with Damien GO!" And with that the others charged into battle while Chiro, Gibson and Otto just stood there. Chiro shook his head and became serious as they had a task at hand and that was to aid the fallen friend.

"Guys… We need to get to Damien fast or he'll never make it." Chiro said in an anxious voice as he Otto and Gibson ran to where Damien was.

"Judging from injuries, he suffered an abundant amounts of blood loss. From my current sightings of him, his leg is also broken with a sprain wrist." It was amazing how much Gibson was able to deduce form his location. Otto turned from his friends and sudden stopped. Fear evident in his eyes. Chiro and Gibson didn't understand why at first but when they looked at the direction Otto was looking at, they understood why…

Twenty ghouls were surrounding the three friends… Chiro glared at each and everyone of them. He realized that the only way they were going to reach Damien, was to fight.

"MONKEY TEAM GO!" Chiro cried out as they each fought the monsters. Since there were only twenty of them Chiro took care of five of them and Gibson took care of the other five. They noticed that Otto was having a bit of trouble with the last remaining ghouls so Chiro and Gibson help to destroy them. Now that there wasn't anymore ghouls left on their end. The three of them ran over to where they spotted Damien. It was like Gibson assumed. There was a lot of blood where Damien's body laid motionless, added the were bruises and deep cuts on him. And just like Gibson predicted, Damien's leg was completely broken and his wrist was sprained. Chiro kneeled down beside Damien and was careful not to move or touch him, fearing that it would cause more damage.

Chiro was certain that his dream was coming true. He just prayed that Damien would hold on… Gibson interrupted Chiro's thoughts with a grim voice.

"Chiro… if we could get him to the robot, then Damien could be alright. But I'm frighten to move him and cause further damage to his already battered body…"

"I-I-It's f-f-fine…"

Chiro, Otto and Gibson all were shocked. They thought that Damien was unconscious but it seemed that wasn't the case…

'_Thank goodness he's alright…but for how long?' _Chiro thought sadly. Damien slowly and painfully turned his head towards Chiro and with a shaky hand, patted Chiro's shoulder. Blood from his hand was soon on the white of Chiro's shirt but the teen didn't care. 

"Damien, how you feeling buddy?" Otto realized it was a stupid question but he just had to ask. If their was anything that he could do for the man that helped them so much, he would do anything.

"D-d-don't worry Otto, I've b-b-been in tougher-" Damien coughed a little bit before continued. "S-s-spots before but I'm g-g-glad I'm not a-alone." Damien closed his eyes and then open them slowly as he gazed at Chiro's blue ones that were shedding tears. With a bloody finger, Damien carefully wiped the tears away from Chiro's eyes. With a more firm tone, Damien gasped out.

"G-go help… A-Antauri… H-he needs…y-y-you!" Chiro was about to protest when Otto intervened. With a sad smile on his normal happy one, Otto spoke.

"It's cool Chiro… Me and Gibby will look after Damien. You go kick Skeleton King's butt for us. Plus, Antauri needs you…!" Gibson was about to correct Otto on his name but opted to let it slide… For now anyway. When Chiro looked to him for help on why he should stay, Gibson shook his head and agreed with Otto. Chiro slowly got up from his place near Damien and brushed off the dirt from his pants. He looked back at his friends and with a silent promise that they will see each other soon and that they would be alright without him, Chiro took off in the direction of Antauri, Nova, and Sprks.

When Chiro was out of sight, Gibson began to do a better inspection of Damien's wounds. What he saw was a terrible sight. One that Chiro wouldn't handle well. Otto took wind of Gibson's expression and went to see what was wrong. When he looked, he gasped loudly at a wound on Damien's torso. Chiro never saw it because Damien's good hand was hiding it. The wound was a bit near his pelvic area. If the wound wasn't close up properly then Damien would bleed to death and because Gibson feared moving the man, he was at death's door.

"I-I didn't want him t-t-to see t-t-this…" Damien murmured sadly. If Chiro knew the full extent of his injuries, Chiro wouldn't leave and he knew letting Chiro see that would have Antauri not forgiving him…Even in death. All Otto and Gibson could do for him was try and stop the bleeding as much as they could.

"Gibson…" Before he could finish that last statement, Gibson watched as Damien slipped back into an unconscious state. He didn't turn to look at his brother but spoke in a serious and melancholy tone.

"He's going to die…"

(At the battle scene with Antauri, Sprks, and Nova)

The battle was a fierce one… Left and right these ghouls did their master's bidding by attacking the monkeys. They realized that Skeleton was a formidable foe but because of the power he gained by killing innocent children and gaining their souls, he was tougher then ever.

"Antauri! Are you sure we can beat these freaks?" Sprks yelled at his brother while he bashed five ghouls. Nova wasn't doing so good on her end either for she had more ghoulish fiends then Sprks but eventually shook them off her…

"Yeah Antauri! How are we going to fight these things plus that bony creep with out Chiro and the others?"

Using monkey mind scream, Antauri was able to fight off the ghouls that were attacking him. He realized that when they killed the things off, more would come.

"I don't know how, but somehow, we'll beat him… I know we will!" With profound confidence, the three monkeys charged through the ghouls towards their true goal…

Skeleton King…

With hollow eyes that locked with the monkeys, Skeleton laughed a laughed only filled with malice. How he loved when a good plan came together. If he knew that beating these worthless monkeys were this simple, he would killed children and their pathetic families along time ago.

"So my little monkeys, is this battle too much for you? Skeleton King replied with fake concern. Antauri and the others only glared at the bony King as he laughed maliciously.

"Oh! I almost forgot… Where's the little brat Chiro? His spiritual energy would greatly help me in increasing my power…"

"You'll never get Chiro! You were better off dead and I'll make sure you stay that way!" Nova bellowed as she lunged forward but was smack to ground by one of the ghastly fiends guarding the master….

"NOVA!" Both Sprks and Antauri cried. Antauri suddenly felt the power primate near them… He turned around and heard an all to familiar battle cry as he smile at the teen coming towards them…

"CHIRO! SPEARO!" Lighting came from Chiro's hands as the ghouls shrieked with immense pain form the attack… Chiro reached his team and smiled.

"Hey guys… missed me?"

"Took ya long enough Kid! Now we can kick some butt!" Sprks said with confidence. Antauri smiled at his son as he was glad he was here. Chiro saw Nova lying near by and ran to aid her. Gently Chiro lifted Nova from the ground and helped her to her feet. She staggered a bit because other wise then that, she was okay… With a quick hug that she gave him, Nova was ready to jump into the battle but asked a question towards Damien's condition.

"How is he Chiro?" Nova softly said.

"He'll be fine. Otto and Gibson are with him…" For Antauri, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he dared not say anything. Any doubt would cause Chiro to be unfocused.

"Ah! So there's my little hairless monkey, come to play with the big boys!" Skeleton sneered at the raven haired teen. Chiro's blue eyes, suddenly turned dark as he glared harshly at Skeleton King…

"Trust me… You'll be wishing you didn't mess with me or my family…!" Chiro angrily responded. Skeleton King just laughed as he attacked Chiro with his claw. Chiro barely dodged that one and another attack as well. Chiro was getting more and more frustrated by the minute as regular attacks and evading weren't going to bring this monster down. Antauri and the others were about to help Chiro when more ghouls from out of nowhere came to stop them. Chiro didn't look back as he tried every attack he knew to bring Skeleton King down…

"Hahahahaha! Pathetic! You can even save you little friends let alone yourself child! Tell me, what will you do now! As he said this, the evil king was about to strike Chiro down when time stopped… Or it seemed to. Chiro looked around in bewilderment as time did truly stop. He heard a voice calling him. A voice that sounded pure and angelic… But who was the owner of that voice? Chiro turned to look at his left and saw a young woman with long black hair that reached her waist, her skin, smooth and flawless. She was wearing a white dress that glowed around her. Clutching her dress was a boy no younger then five. He smiled at Chiro and he smiled back. He realized who this couple was. The were Catherine and Alexander, Damien's late wife and child.

"There is no time to explain… The souls of those who died here are awaiting you to free them so that they may rest in peace. You must use the power within Chiro or you won't win this fight." Spoke Catherine in a angelic voice.

"But I don't know if it will be enough to win." Chiro replied. He Didn't know if he could save the others let alone himself. Catherine and her son move gracefully towards Chiro. He felt an immense warmth radiating from the two of them and didn't want it to go. Chiro felt Catherine's glowing hand on his head. She smile fondly as Chiro realized what was happening. She was giving him power. A power so pure, it made him fall to his knees besides her bare feet.

"Chiro… You got to fight! You just have to…!" Alexander finally spoke up. In a instant, he was by Ciro's side and helped him to his feet, quickly returning to his mother's side. Catherine hugged her child as she watched Chiro.

"Thank you Catherine and Alexander, I know what has to be done…" Chiro softly replied. He smiled sadly as both Alexander and his mother were fading in the white light behind them.

"Remember, the souls of all who have died here are with you Chiro…" And they were gone. As quickly as they came, they were gone from his sight. The scene return to how it was and everyone including Skeleton king was greatly confused.

"What the heck happened Antauri!" Sprks question with great confusion. Nova was just too stunned to speak.

'_What happened!'_ She thought… For once Antauri was lost for words. He was confused like everyone else. Was it just him or did everything seemed to have stopped, including them? Antauri gasped as he saw Chiro with his back turned to them. There was a green and white light around him… As if he was an angel decedent from the heavens itself. He felt the power primate grow with much power then before. As he looked around the battlefield, Antauri saw little white lights all around them… There must have been hundreds of them and they seem to be going towards Chiro as if to aid him in this battle. Antauri realized that these were the souls of those Skeleton King massacred. They were helping Chiro win this. Antauri smiled as he saw Chiro walk much confidence as if the battle was already won.

'_Be careful… my son…'_

"W-WHAT IS GOING ON!" Skeleton King bellowed angrily. He too saw what Antauri saw, the souls of the people on this planet that were killed. He looked down at Chiro whose eyes glowed with a white light. With out warning Chiro quickly flew towards him and with a his fist was punched with so much force, that he fell to the ground with a loud thump. Chiro continued to punch, and kick the now helpless undead King… For every punch, for every kick, Skeleton King grew weaker and weaker….

"The kid is actually winning!" Sprks rejoiced!

"We have a chance to destroy him once and for all but what is with all of that light around him?" Nova questioned Antauri who had a calm look on his face.

"The souls of those who have departed have a found a purpose to help Chiro in defeating Skeleton King." Antauri responded knowingly. It looked like the battle was in Chiro's favor and it was. Skeleton King was dying and Chiro liked that he was the one responsible for ending this horrid being from ever hurting anyone ever again. He only wished Damien, Otto, and Gibson were here to see that. With a groan Skeleton King tried with all of his strength to stop Chiro from his attacks but it was hopeless.

"This is for those who you harmed in your quest for power! For my family, friends, and for the people of this land, feel their anger…. DIE!" And with that, Chiro had a white and green energy ball the size of a kick ball and with am angry screamed lunged the ball at Skeleton King. It hit! With a scream of pure agony, Skeleton King was defeated… He was burned by the power of the power primate and the souls of the dead combined with one another. With Skeleton King, the ghouls were gone… Never to kill again…

The souls left Chiro's body and turned into the people they were. Chiro was so worn out by the extra energy within him, that he nearly passed out but didn't hit the ground as Antauri, with the help of Nova and Sprks. The helped him sit down as they figured he become tired.

"KID! You did it! You kicked Skeleton King's butt!" Exclaimed Sprks who was so happy that he hugged Nova who at that moment didn't seem to mind…She was so proud of Chiro that words couldn't even be formed from her mouth… After she hugged Sprks, she in turn, hugged her leader, her friend, her brother. It was now Antauri's turn… And he too hugged his son.

"Chiro, I'm so proud of you my son." Antauri gently said as he looked into his son's crystal blue eyes.

"Thank you Tauri, but if it was wasn't for them, I wouldn't have won." Chiro gestured to the souls that surround them. Now that they were freed, all of the souls except for two who remained behind, flew into the sky like meteor showers into the sky above. Catherine and Alexander were beside Chiro and smiled at the boy and his friends who helped them.

"Chiro, thank you so much and to the rest of you as well… Thank you but we must go now. Lets go baby." Catherine looked to her son as he smiled a big smile at Chiro and his friends.

"Bye Bye Chiro and his monkey friends… I wish we could play some more but mommy says we have to go…Tell my daddy I said I love him lots." And like the other souls, Catherine and her son became a ball of white light and flew into the sky. Gone…

"DAMIEN!" Chiro cried as he ran in the direction of Damien and the rest of his friends. The others followed after the teen. While the others didn't feel this, Antauri knew something bad was going to happen…

About fifteen minutes later Chiro, Antauri, Sprks, and Nova reached Gibson and Otto, who the noticed was silently crying into the arms of Gibson. He too shed tears as he looked up and saw the others. He looked towards them all as the news registered to them all…

"We couldn't…couldn't stop the bleeding. He stopped breathing…I'm sorry Chiro…" Gibson quietly replied as he couldn't help but cry… Damien was gone… He bled to death while the others fought. Nova cried on Sprks who held her gently with a look of sorrow in his eyes. Antauri sis as well. Damien didn't deserve this… All because of Skeleton and his need of power… Antauri solemn eyes looked towards Chiro who cried silently with a blank look on his face. His eyes, soulless as he in a trance like state, walked towards the body of Damien… His eyes were closed. The blood on him was dried in some places while others were wet. Other then the blood, he was looked like he was in peace. As though he knew the battle was won.

It took Antauri to snap Chiro out of his trance state, only to have him break down, crying on Damien's corpse. All Antauri and the others could do was watch as their leader cried and cried.

'_Why him…? He has seen death before! Why my son…!' _Antauri thought bitterly as continued to watch Chiro weep. It was about thirteen minutes later when Chiro stopped crying. He wiped away the last remaining tears and turned to his friends…

"We have to bury him you guys. It's only fair." Chiro serious noted. The others nodded as each member of the team helped out. Otto and Nova went back towards the house to get some water and shovels, Antauri and Chiro looked around to find some rocks to make a headstone, and Gibson and Sprks watched over the bodies. When everyone came back, they all sat in silence as they begun to bury Damien. While Chiro, Antauri and Sprks used the shovels to dig a hole for the grave, the others washed some of the blood from Damien's body. Nova did her task as silent tear withdrew from her bubblegum eyes. Otto was done crying but remained silent as he too did his task. Gibson saw something shiny near the body and picked up Damien's dagger which was still glowing blue. He remembered what Damien's last wished were before he died…

"_Please Gibson, I-I-I know that I'm g-g-going to die so-soon but p-prom-ise me that C-Chiro takes my d-dagger… Its h-his now… and t-tell him… thank y-you.." Gibson cried but nodded that he would keep his promise. Otto was too stricken with grieve to hear this. With his final request made, Damien smiled as his eyes slowly closed for the last time…_

Gibson placed the dagger near him and watched as Antauri lifted Damien's body and gently as he could, lowered the body in the makeshift grave… Everyone gather around the grave and said their good byes before Antauri levitated the dirt and place it on top of the grave. Chiro then kneeled at the head of the grave and placed the rocks he had on the grave. It wasn't much but Damien would appreciate this all the same. With a silent prayer, the monkey team bid their fallen friend their goodbyes. Antauri was the first to speak.

"It's time we head back to Shugazoom. Lets all go back to the robot." The others nodded in agreement as they started waking towards the robot together. Antauri floated near Chiro and with a kind gesture, placed a hand on his shoulder. He knew it wouldn't bring Damien back but it would at least let Chiro know that he wasn't alone. Chiro turned towards his father and said with a small smile.

"I'll be alright Tauri…" Gibson light tapped Chiro on the leg as he remembered what he had promised Damien. He held the dagger towards Chiro and as he took the dagger, Gibson told him what Damien said.

"Chiro, Damien wanted to thank you for what you done for him. You given him hope that he though he lost. It was because of you Chiro, that Damien is in peace. He wanted you to have that dagger also." Gibson kindly gestured to the dagger in Chiro's hand. Chiro looked from Gibson to the dagger and smiled as he looked back at Damien's grave.

'_Thank you… Damien… goodbye…'_

The monkey team were all in the supper robot at their commanding stations. Although the robot was a good as new, they all wondered on thing…

How were they going to go home without fuel? As Chiro sat back in his chair in the heart of the robot, he pulled out Damien's dagger and smiled fondly as a familiar warmth surrounded him. Just like when he encountered Catherine and Alexander. The dagger began to glow even brightly a blue light surrounded the entire robot. Whatever happened was a good thing because the next time he knew, Chiro heard Otto's voice from the speakers…

"We have enough power to get us home guys! YAY! Shugazoom here we come!" The green monkey smiled with excitement.

But how in Shugazoom were we able to get such tremendous powers?" Gibson questioned with curiosity. Nova just shook her head as she could figure it out either.

"Maybe there are some things better left unexplained." Nova said…

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Sprks replied in his normal cocky tone but was also curious as to how they suddenly had power. Antauri, knew of course as did Chiro. It was Damien who helped them and they couldn't thank the man enough. Chiro placed the dagger back in his pocket and prayed Damien his thanks…

'_Damien… I'm going to miss you so much…! Thank you for everything.' _Chiro heard an all too familiar voice respond back.

'_I will miss all of you as well… But its you I must thank Chiro. You take care of yourself. Good bye my little friend…' _The voice of Damien was gone but like him, not forgotten. Antauri face appeared on Chiro's screen and they both smiled at one another for this crazy adventure was what they both needed. 

"Tauri… Lets go home."

"Indeed my son… Indeed…" And with that Chiro, Antauri, Otto, Gibson, Sprks, and Nova, all headed towards their home in Shugazoom… They all said their thanks to Damien… And stranger, who became a friend and mentor to them all…

'_You're all welcome my friends… I love you all…Goodbye…'_

LS7:…Damn! This is by far the longest Chapter that I ever wrote…. Fifteen pages it says on my computer…But it was worth it… And it was done at five in the morning…Nice!^^

Antauri: One more Chapter LS7!

Chiro: Then the epilogue!

Nova: can't wait to see the ending!

Otto: It's gonna be funny!

Gibson: I agree with Nova…

Sprks: Stay tune for the last chapter! Chapter 11: "Home is where the heart is!"

LS7: BYE!*Everyone waves* Oh! And please Leave a review! R.I.P. Damien Allad!


	11. Home is Where the Heart is!

LS7: Well the time has come for this story's final conclusion… It was really fun to write.

Chiro: Yep!

LS7: Well let's not keep the people waiting! Chiro, if you please.

Chiro: LS7 doesn't own this… (She wishes with all her might)

_Last Time on A Father's Wish…_

"_Yes, like how it protects you, I do as well Chiro." That voiced was so calm and filled with much wisdom only Chiro knew who it was the second he heard it. _

"_Chiro, you're everything to me. I'm so happy and grateful to have a son like you. I may not be human like you, but I will always love you like a parent loves his child. And you're my child Chiro… I love you Chiro." _

"_Sorry! But I was scared that both you and Antauri weren't going to come back… Jeez! You guys sure know how to scare a guy." _

"_There is no time to explain… The souls of those who died here are awaiting you to free them so that they may rest in peace. You must use the power within Chiro or you won't win this fight." _

"_But I don't know if it will be enough to win." _

"_Please Gibson, I-I-I know that I'm g-g-going to die so-soon but p-prom-ise me that C-Chiro takes my d-dagger… its h-his now… and t-tell him… thank y-you…" _

"_Tauri… Let's go home."_

'_You're all welcome my friends… I love you all…Goodbye…'_

Chapter 11: "Home is where the heart is!"

_It was a month ago that the monkey team landed on a planet called Azarth. It was there they met a young man named Damien Allad who had a tragic past. A past they would ultimately have to not let repeat itself. The one behind the tragedy was Skeleton King himself who grew more and more powerful with each soul he ate. Although this all was happening, Antauri and Chiro had some issues of their own that they had to figure out. Ironically the events of Azarth helped them to become closer with one another. In turn, they developed a relationship that was one of father and son. The only causality was their friend Damien, who died a hero. With new found strength in himself Chiro, with the help of those who died on Azarth, was able to defeat Skeleton once and for all. No longer will he be able to hurt anyone. With his last dying wish, Damien gave Chiro his precious treasure… His dagger that filled Chiro's soul with a warmth like never before. It was Damien that helped the team go home. Home to Shugazoom, where they belong…To a new life… to a new future…_

_And now the conclusion of A Father's Wish…_

(Shugazoom City… One month later)

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Shugazoom. There wasn't a cloud in the sky which was blue as the ocean. Yes a perfect day indeed. Antauri smiled as he and his son ate breakfast together. At first Antauri was a bit surprised the others didn't join them but when he and Chiro entered the kitchen that morning, they knew Otto and Sprks were here… Seeing as there were dirty dishes, eggshells over the sink and the usual mess those two left. Both Chiro and Antauri figured Nova and Gibson gave them a talking to about the mess. Chiro thought of Nova's usual way of "talking things out." And they both shuddered at the thought…

_'Poor Otto and Sprks…' _Was the thought they both had.

After cleaning the kitchen together, Chiro offered to help Antauri make breakfast for them both which was butter toast and eggs for Chiro and black cherry tea for Antauri. Chiro's tea was a bit sweeter. As the two in a comfortable silence ate, Chiro looked towards his "father," with a soft and loving smile as his spoke.

"Hey um… Tauri?" Antauri placed his mug down on the table gently as he turned to Chiro and smiled.

"Yes Chiro? What the matter?" Antauri could tell that Chiro was a bit nervous. So in order for him to become UN nervous, Antauri place a comforting hand on top of Chiro's a nodded his head that he was listening.

"Well, since it's a nice day, plus it's Saturday, I was wondering if you would like to hangout. You know go to the park for a few hours?" Chiro's hopeful eyes looked into Antauri's calm ones. Ever since the whole Azarth incident and meeting Damien a month ago, Chiro and Antauri became closer. They did everything together. So why in the world was Chiro so nervous asking this question? Maybe Chiro was scared that Antauri would want to do something else…

"Of course I will Chiro… I love too. Now what do you have in mind?" Antauri loved being near Chiro. Chiro just had this presence that made you put all of your faith in him. Antauri would gladly put his life in Chiro's hands. And vice versa. Antauri watched as Chiro laughed softly as he got up to hug him gently. Since there was no one around, Chiro place a tender kiss on Antauri's cheek and Antauri did the same.

"Awesome! Now I can kick your butt in soccer!" Chiro replied gleefully as he got up in a hurry and washed his dishes. Since it was hot day, Chiro wore a blue sleeveless shirt with the sun riders on the front, with grey Capri's and black flip fops. On his wrist were blue arm bands. Antauri chuckled to himself at Chiro's antics. Chiro was one funny person. As he went towards Chiro near the sink to wash out his cup, he spoke in a mock competitive tone.

"I'll be the one that will kick your butt Chiro…"

"Well let me go in my room to get the ball and well see when we get there Tauri!" Chiro shot back in snotty way that only fueled Antauri to win.

_'We shall see my son…' _Antauri thought knowingly. It didn't take Chiro long to get the soccer ball from his room. He asked Sprks, Nova, Otto, and Gibson if they wanted to come along but they said that they had their own thing to do which meant that Nova was to busy training, Otto was kicking Sprks butt in a new video game, and Gibson was in the lab. As usual…

"Are you ready Chiro?" Antauri asked his son who he saw pumping his fist in the air as though he had won already.

"You bet Tauri! Let's go!" And with a smile on their faces, both father and son pair was gone and were heading to the park.

(Inside the Super robot with Gibson, Otto, Nova, and Sprks…5 hours later)

After training as much as she could, Nova returned to the main part of the robot where she saw Gibson watching Otto winning the thirteenth game in a row… He looked extremely bored watching those two. He thought that since he was done with his experiments, that he would see what the others were doing. Gibson turned to see Nova heading his way and with a nonchalant gesture his gave a nod to let Nova knew he acknowledged her.

"How long…?"

For the last past five hours… I swear is this all they do? No one wonder their brain actively is so low. They waste it on mindless video games." Gibson replied with a bored tone. Nova laughed as she turned to look at her two brother's play what looked like a space game. She walked over to where the game was and pulled the plug. Lets just say Sprks and Otto were not happy. Mainly Sprks.

"NOVA! What was that for! I WAS ABOUT TO WIN!" Sprks yelled in anger. Otto just chuckled in a goofy way as he spoke to Sprks.

"Win? Nah! I totally would have won… you had no ships left and I was about to use my special power." He said innocently as Sprks turned to glare at him… Sprks knew this to be true but who said he had to like it or admit it.

"Now that I finally got everyone's attention, has anyone seen Antauri or Chiro around? I know they were going to the park, but that was five hours ago." Nova replied with worry. Even though it was month ago, she still felt a little wary when Chiro or Antauri were out late. Sprks saw this and walked towards her.

"Nova, the kid is with Antauri and we all know that he won't let anything happen." Sprks confidently spoke. Nova looked towards Sprks with renewed happiness. Of course Chiro would be fine. As long as Antauri was with him.

"Thanks Sprks… and Sprks?" She innocently asked.

"Yeah baby?" He replied with a fake accent that he knew Nova hated but tempted it any way.

"One! Don't ever call me BABY! Two remove your hands from my waist… NOW!" Nova angrily told Sprks who quickly removed his hands as he was not about to get pummeled by Nova…It was very painful…

"Well why don't we go the park and see if Chiro and Antauri are still there. Plus we can get ice-cream on the way!" Excited by his idea, Otto was already near the robot's exit. Gibson shrugged as it was better then watching Sprks get creamed by Otto. Although it had its rewards… Sprks wasn't the best at everything. He soon followed Otto as well as Nova and Sprks.

(Shugazoom Park…)

Sprks, Gibson, Otto and Nova, finally reached the park. Since it was still the afternoon, the sun was still out shining. And the breeze was just right. The team looked around and they didn't see their friends anywhere.

"Otto! This was a complete waste of time. Antauri and Chiro aren't here!" Nova bellowed at her green companion. At least she was reassured that they were ok. But they weren't here!

"Yeah Otto! What made you come here! Like those two would be-" Sprks didn't get to finish as Gibson shushed him as he carefully heard something.

"Do any of you three hear… something?" Gibson asked anyone who would answer him.

"Yea… It sounds like two people laughing!" Otto gasped in shock. As the sound of laughter got closer, the four friends had wide eyes and their mouth open to the pair that was in their sights.

"Um… is that… is that uh…Chiro?" Gibson was just confused

"Is Antauri chasing…him?" Nova confusedly questioned. Why was Chiro being chased by Antauri? And wait… Was he… Was Antauri actually-

"LAUGHING…!" They all exclaimed! Luckily for them, Antauri and Chiro were really preoccupied so they didn't see or hear them….

"Antauri… Laughing! What a sight this is huh?" Sprks said in shock. They never heard Antauri laugh. Chuckle, yes but laugh… the eighth wonder of the world was just discovered. It was a few minutes that the four friends just stood there in awe as Chiro was being chased by Antauri while they laughed with one another…

"So… anyone up for ice-cream!" Nova asked nonchalantly as though they saw this everyday. The others agreed… They were getting hungry.

"Yeah…"

Sure…"

"I suppose so…" And since everyone agreed, they all left the park to get some ice-cream… Chiro and Antauri never noticed.

(With Antauri and Chiro)

"ANTAURI YOU BIG CHEATER!" Chiro yelled playfully as he ran away for being chased. Antauri was actually a fast runner. Who knew! Chiro and Antauri were having a good time in the park playing soccer. Keeping his word, Chiro was actually beating Antauri at the common sport. But Antauri decided to play a trick on Chiro. Every time Chiro would get the ball from Antauri, Antauri would levitate the ball away from him and score a goal… Yeah… Antauri cheated. As he continued to run, Chiro lost his footing and tripped falling on the ground. Antauri was immediately by his side.

"Chiro! Are you hurt? What's wrong? Talk to me!" Antauri was beyond worried. He was checking Chiro for wounds, poking him here and there asking of he hurt anywhere. Chiro laughed to Antauri's confusion.

"Tauri! I'm fine… But you are a big cheater! You can't use your powers as to your advantage!" Chiro play scowled Antauri. Quickly, Antauri's worried expression turned into the kind of look where you don't want to be on his bad side… In other words, Chiro was in trouble.

"A-Antauri? What's that look in your eyes?" Chiro was scared. He didn't know whether to run or to just stay. His choice of opinion was to stay because he was too scared to move… Wait!

"I can't move!" Chiro exclaimed loudly… And to top it off, Antauri was snickering with a weird gleam in his eyes…Yeah… he was in trouble.

"Your probably wondering why you can't move… Well you're paralyzed. That way I can do this!" Antauri turned his claws into his ghost claws and flexed them really close near Chiro's belly. Chiro didn't even have time to react as he began laughing due to Antauri tickling him mercilessly.

"So Chiro… I'm a cheater huh?" Antauri playful replied. He loved hearing the laughter of his son. Chiro being happy meant he was happy. As Antauri continued to tickle him, Chiro laughed even harder. Soon He had tears on his eyes… A he tried to open them…

"ST-AHH-HAHAHA-OP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! ANTAURIIIIIIIIIII! YOU'RE HAHAHAH NOT AHAHEHEHEHE- A- HAHA CHEATER!PLEASE- HAHAHAHA I CAN'T HEHEHE- BREATHE!" Chiro wasn't joking. He was nearly turning blue as he gasped for air. Antauri didn't want to hurt him so he stops. He UN paralyzed Chiro as he helped Chiro to sit up. Chiro'a laughter became chuckles as he looked towards Antauri who turned his purple claws back to normal. He sat beside Chiro and spoke as he chuckled.

"So Chiro, what have we learned today?" Chiro childishly glared at his "father" Now he wanted an answer? After tickling him like that…?

"Chiro…" It was something about how Antauri said his name that made him turn towards Antauri with no glaring on his face but a look of fear, happiness and anxiousness. Chiro then saw Antauri flexing his claws near his torso. Chiro quickly answered.

"Uh… that you're allowed to use any means necessary to win a game and that levitation is not against the rules?" Chiro sheepishly inquired. Antauri seemed satisfied because he chuckled to himself as he phased his claws back. Chiro go up from the grass and stretched his aching muscles. He looked toward the sky and just realized how long they were at the park. Of course neither party minded but Chiro was beginning to get hungry.

"Tauri? Let's go back I'm starving." Chiro replied as he placed his hands behind his head in a lazy gesture. Antauri dusted himself off of the ground and nodded. It was about time they head back anyway. He had so much fun with Chiro. Antauri hoped that tomorrow would prove to be just as good as today was. As they were walking Chiro had an idea.

"Tauri? LAST ONE TO THE ROBOT IS A ROTTEN EGG!" Chiro was running as fast as he could towards the robot. Antauri stunned at first but that went away as his competitive side emerged. Antauri laughed as he ran after Chiro would he could still see running at a decent pace.

"CHIRO! IF YOU LOSE I TICKLE YOU FOR TEN MINUTES!"

"SAME GOES FOR YOU TAURI BUT I WON'T LOSE! HAHA!"

The two of them ran as fast as they could towards the robot. Chiro actually was the winner. Well Antauri let him win but that didn't need to be mention to Chiro. And of course Antauri tickled Chiro anyway just so he could hear his son's vibrant laughter. Antauri was indeed happy. Happier then he has ever been. Chiro was the joy in his life. The reason for him to better himself. Chiro was his heart and as the saying goes:

"_Home is where the Heart is…"_

"_Home is where the heart is..._

_It can be something that makes coming home worth wild. Maybe it's a person or something from a childhood memory. _

_What is yours? What is mine? _

_It's something that we as people must discover for ourselves; and once that is discovered, we are united as:_

_One sky…_

_One, moon…_

_One earth…_

_One universe…_

_Home is where the heart is. _

_It can be something that tingles your senses and becomes your own little temple; a sanctuary. _

_So care for those in your home… for if you don't, you will destroy the heart and never reclaim it back… Now you'll always remember that your-_

_Home is wherever your Heart is…"_

_The end…_

LS7: Well I'll be damned… I actually finished this! I DID IT! YAY! Oh! And that poem is an original made by yours truly… Me ^.^

Chiro: BONZAI!

Gibson: GREAT!

Sprks: SWEET!

Antauri: GREAT JOB!

Nova: Cool!

Otto: AWESOME!

LS7: This was an amazing story to write… And I couldn't have done it all by myself. CRYSTAL PERSIAN, YOU RULE GIRL! And like I promised… The Epilogue! So stay tune for it!


	12. Epilogue

LS7: Well I would love to thank all of the people who reviewed, faved, or alerted me… I couldn't have done this without any of you… Crystal Persian… *CLAPS AND BOWS* Anyway I have a little announcement at the end… Nothing bad… So without further chit-chat, the epilogue.

_Epilogue… One year later… (Weapons Room)_

The weapon room… Filled with weapons from both foe and friend. Weapons that were

Given as gifts of gratitude. Some, given as a plea of forgiveness and understanding it's

Importance as to why it was made. In the middle of the room which was a shade of grey,

with chilled air that made your toes freeze. The were lights that shined showing a bunch of glass tubes that held weapons of all sorts. Spears, guns, and even some amulets that held magical properties. One tube case held a weapon that wasn't like the others. A dagger that glowed a pure blue light, levitated in the Glass tube casing. A dagger that meant a lot to him as well as its late owner. A man who Chiro, now fifteen, and a bit taller now, thought as he stared at the weapon with fondness that never left him.

'_Damien… I miss him so much!' _

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a door open and close with an automatic sound. Antauri walked into the room to find Chiro smile at him as he turned back to the dagger. Antauri floated towards Chiro and smiled softly. He too, looked towards the tube where Damien's dagger floated gently. Antauri couldn't help but smile even more to himself and then just chuckled. Chiro turned to observe Antauri and with a confused tone, asked why Antauri was chuckling.

Tauri? Are you alright?"

"Yes Chiro. I'm just thinking that if it wasn't for meeting Damien, you and I wouldn't be this close." Said Antauri as he gently patted Chiro's head… Even though the boy was now fifteen, he would always be his little Chiro.

"Well Tauri, I'm glad we're close. You're more of a father then anyone-" Chiro was about to say something more when out of the blue, his sneezed. Being the overprotective father he is, Antauri was immediately worried.

"Chiro, are you coming down with something?" Antauri replied in obvious concern. Chiro shook his head as he reached in his pocket and grabbed a tissue to wipe his nose. Antauri could have sworn it was getting a little pink.

"I guess I stayed here to long." Chiro sniffled a bit before continuing. "It is a bit chilly down here."

"Alright Chiro, but let me make sure." Antauri placed his hand on Chiro's forehead. It was warm but not to warm to indicate a fever. But you could never be to sure… Especially when Chiro and Antauri are concerned.

"Well let's go upstairs. I don't want you to really catch something and then you'll start to complain! Okay?" Antarui laughed. Glaring at him in a playful manner and then nodding while smiling as well, Chiro agreed.

"Alright! And I don't complain!" As Chiro and Antauri turned to leave while they laughed and joked around, they didn't noticed the faint glow of the dagger as it pulsated like a beating heart. The doors opened and then closed automatically as Chiro and Antauri were already gone, their laughter still heard. The faint blue glow turned into the transparent figures of Damien, Alexander who he carried in his arms, and his wife Catherine, who was besides her husband. They all were smiling.

"I'm glad their alright!" Alexander exclaimed joyously as he played with his father's fingers while both Catherine and Damien laughed. Catherine kissed her husband on the forehead and then her son's. She looked around the place and then back towards her family.

"Yes, Chiro is in safe hands. He has a family that cares and will protect him as he will care and protect them." Catherine replied as she tickled Alexander who cutely giggled in response. Alexander, Damien, and Catherine looked on at one another with love, and happiness. They were all together again. And it was because of Chiro and his friends. Without a word, the three spirits left the robot the way they came. A strong blue light that engulfed their bodies and took them back home. Heaven, where all of the spirits live in peace. The blue dagger continued to glow a faint blue and beat like a gentle heart beat. Damien and his family were always with the super robot team.

Although gone, they were certainly not forgotten…

'_We'll always watch over you and your family… Chiro__...__'_

LS7: Cool! Well anyway! Here's what I need to tell all of you… I'm taking a little break from writing Super Monkey Team fics…That doesn't mean I'll stop! No! FatherxSon moments between Antauri and Chiro will be known to the world, but I have other fandoms that need just as much attention as this one… So yeah! That's all I wanted to say on that matter…. Thank you all for the support and love you all have given me with this fic^^ that really does help an author grow…Support…. Crystal Persian, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH^^ you guys must give her a lot of thanks as well…. Her mind is like super awesome! Hehehe! Well got to go guys… Until next time! Be safe!


End file.
